


Hime no Aisu

by GrimLyght



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLyght/pseuds/GrimLyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome gets transferred to a top private school in Tokyo. After an encounter with one of the richest heirs, she is troubled with her new-found feelings for the Ice Prince. But even after meeting new friends, discovery new secrets and mysterious, she must fight for her right to stay among her new friends - even if that means fighting against someone who holds the key to her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: **

_This is my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it._

_Side note, this is multiple POVs and pairings._

 

** Summary: **

_Kagome Higurashi gets news to transferring to a new school. Her cousin, Satomi Hayashi gives her advice._

_New school comes new friends - and possible attraction to someone handsome._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Higurashi!” The swim team coach, Yukizawa Yokko,  shouted out. 

Kagome Higurashi quickly turned around to see Coach Yukizawa along with the Head Principal and Counselor standing alongside him. Rushing out of the school’s pool, she reached for her towel and hurried up to her coach and the other school teachers. “Yes, Yukizawa-sensei?”

“We want to talk to you, please follow us.” Yukizawa motioned her to follow along as they headed towards his office. 

As they reached the small office, they each signaled for Kagome to sit down as they circled around her. Feeling uneasy, she clutched to the towel on her lap and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. “May I ask why you needed to see me sensei?” 

“Miss. Higurashi, we wanted to talk to you about your progress in this school.” Principal Hirashi spoke up. “We have reason to believe that you shouldn’t be here.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Counselor Matsumoto Ayane quickly stated. “Nothing of that sort. What we are trying to say is, because of your progress in both academics and athletics, we believe it’s best that you attend a more appropriate school.” 

“With your high scores in class, and being the top swimmer here in Tokyo High School, we believe it’s best that you attend a more private school that will help push you to your full potential. I understand you want to get into Tokyo University for their swimming program and to get in Olympics, correct?” Coach Yukizawa asked. 

“Yes.” Kagome nodded, trying to cool the nervous nausea in her stomach. 

“Well, we believe K. International School will help you accomplish your goals. We both know your family won’t financially qualify you to attend, so we established a scholarship for you to attend. We believe it will be in your best interest, so starting Monday you will be transferred to the school.” Counselor Matsumoto replied. 

Eyes widening at the news, she sat there stunned with the news she was given. It was the greatest news she had received, but she suddenly remembered where she will be going and what she would be leaving behind. A school filled with pompous entitled rich kids, and leaving her best friends behind to follow a brighter future. It made her feel queasy inside, and scared. 

It was great news to hear, but she did not like the fact that she would be starting fresh and new in a strange scary place. The thought of it was intimidating.  

“And before you think you will be alone, the School Board and the Hayashi Scholarship Program decided best to allow Souta to attend the school as well. With his great academics and soccer skills in his school, they both agreed to sponsor the Higurashi family.” Matsumoto added as she placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder. “And doesn’t your cousin Satomi attend K. International?” 

Still stunned speechless, Kagome nodded at the counselor’s question while she began to have a change of heart at the entire situation. The more she thought about it, the less intimidating it was beginning to sound. Smiling, she nodded again and looked up at the others. “Thank you for having me here in Tokyo High sensei Hirashi, and thank you for guiding and helping me sensei Matsumoto and sensei Yukizawa.” 

“We are glad to have a great student attend here, Miss. Higurashi.” The principal smiled warmly. “Oh, and the Hayashi family, who I believe is your uncle and aunt, have agreed to pay for your uniforms as well as Souta’s. So, there is no worries for financial situations for your mother to worry about. You will just need to remain a 3.7 grade point average to keep the scholarship.” 

“Yes sir, I understand.” Kagome smiled brightly as she stood up. “Thank you all very much for this opportunity.” Bowing her head, she finally left the office and walked quickly to the locker room to finally shout with glee. 

Twirling around with her towel in hand, she jumped a few times with a smile on her face as she opened her locker and began to grab her uniform and showering supplies to change for next class. After her shower, she quickly changed and headed for her next class. 

“Hey, Kagome!” Eri shouted out as her, Ayumi and Yuka hurried down the hallway. 

“Oh, hey guys!” Kagome smiled with a wave. 

“So, what did Coach Yukizawa want? We thought you got into major trouble.” Ayumi asked. 

Kagome took in a deep breath, gazing down to the floor she finally gathered her bearings. “I’m transferring to a new school.” 

“Oh my god, what did you do? If they are trying to blame you for that one incident in the showers, I will take the fall for that one.” Eri quickly grabbed Kagome’s shoulders and began to shake her lightly as with each word. 

“Stop shaking me, Eri!” Finally getting her to stop, she grabbed onto her friend’s shoulders to keep her head from spinning. Chuckling lightly, she swallowed down her stomach and finally explained. “I am going to K. International School of Tokyo.”

“Where the rich snobs go to?” Ayumi spoke up. 

“You’re leaving us?” Eri frowned. “Why? That school only has rich kids there! What is so good about that school?” 

“Eri, calm down. I am going because they have a scholarship program that me and my little brother got accepted into. It will also help me better my chances to get into Tokyo University’s swim team. It’s what is best. There is no worries though, I will always be your friend and we will always see each other after school and on weekends.” Kagome tried to calm her almost crying friend. 

“This is the saddest news ever, but I understand though. It’s what is best but don’t forget where you come from and who your true friends are.” Ayumi’s bottom lip quivered as she reached out for her friend into a hug with Eri. 

Yuka finally spoke up while the two gathered their small friend up in their arms. “That’s great news Kagome. I’m glad you will be attending there.” Giving a genuine smile and licking her bottom lip. “I was hoping they would give you the chance. If anyone deserves this chance, it’s you.”

They all paused as they turned to look at Yuka. “Yuka, are you the one who referred me?” 

Nodding and wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she smiled and embraced all her friends as well. “Yes! I knew this was going to be a great chance, and I had to let Yukizawa sensei know too. And I am so glad you are getting this chance. Take it.” 

Feeling her eyes water, Kagome nodded and hugged her friends back as best as she could. “Thank you Yuka. I promise I will succeed.” 

“I know.” Yuka sniffled as she smiled along with the two other girls. “Make us proud, alright.” 

Nodding, the group gathered into one more last group hug before finally heading to class. Kagome knew that even if this was her last day in this school with her friends, she never felt so happier in all her life. 

 

_**~~~~~{ ooo }~~~~~** _

 

“Satomi?” 

“Hey Kagome, what’s going on?” Satomi replied over the phone call. 

“I have great news.” Kagome smiled as she gripped the cordless phone. 

A soft shuffle echoed over the phone followed by a quick grunt. “Alright, speak up. Spill it. Did you finally get a boyfriend?” 

Chuckling, she shook her head and replied. “No, I will be going to your school on Monday.” 

There was a long silence before Satomi finally spoke. “Am I hearing this right? You are coming to my school? Kagome, when did your mom get rich?” 

“No, it’s nothing like that. Your family’s scholarship program is letting me and Souta attend your school.” She added. “Are you alright with this news?” 

Gasping, “Kagome, that’s great! But word of advice, never let anyone at school know you are on a scholarship to attend there. Ever, you understand.” Satomi warned. “The kids in that school are not so kind to those who are not rich.” 

“Oh. Are they really that shallow?” 

“Yes and no. Most of them are very shallow, but there are very few who aren’t. But as long as you are related to me and know me, you won’t have any problem. Neither will Souta since Shippo will be with him in the same grade. I’ll make sure the principal will have them in the same class.” Satomi assured. 

“Oh, well that will help Souta out since he’s been nervous about it since we been home from school.” 

“Well, tell him no need to. I know him and Shippo are close friends, and I am sure Kohaku won’t mind being his friend either. He isn’t shallow like most of the kids there.” 

“That’s really great to hear. So, what about you? Will we be in the same class?” 

“I’m a second year, so we won’t be in the same class but I do know a few people who are first years. I’ll make sure you are in the same class with Sango and Miroku. They are really great people, just ignore Miroku’s perverted nature. Pass all his flirting and grope attacks, he’s a great person.” Satomi nervously laughed. 

Laughing along, “Alright. So, how will I be able to talk with you at school?” Kagome finally asked, feeling the feeling of intimidation and fear rising once more. 

“On the swim team for one. I am the team captain, so we will see each other daily and we will also have the same lunch period. So there is no worries. You won’t be alone forever, especially since I know for sure that you will make friends with Sango for one.” 

“Oh that’s great. I was really worried that I would be alone.” Kagome let go of a breath she didn’t realize  she was holding. 

“You’ll be alright Kage-san. There is no reason to worry, but there is one thing.” 

“Oh?” Her stomach tightened. 

“I hang out with a group of people who are shallow. Because of my title in the school and my family, I do have a reputation to hold. I know it sounds shallow, but the leader of our group has the power to chose who attends the school. So, if I happen to not show up or have to leave unexpectedly, it’s because I have to.” Satomi sighed. “And don’t believe all the rumors you hear about me, none are true except for one.” 

“Satomi, that is awful. Why would you be in a group like that?” Sounding appalled with her cousin’s choices and actions. 

Breathing into the phone, Satomi finally answered. “Because the Taisho family is the one family you never want to be on the bad side of. I am my father’s successor since Shippo is not able to because he’s adopted. There are some things I have to do that I am not proud of, but Sesshomaru won’t be nothing without me. I'm his right hand.” 

“I don’t understand. I mean, can’t you just ignore them and still be on their good side?” Kagome asked, trying to figure out why her cousin would be in such a shallow position. 

“When you come from a wealthy family and you are the successor, there is nothing for you to do. And besides, they may be shallow but they are my closest friends. They aren’t that bad, just misunderstood, especially Sesshomaru. It’s why I am his right hand. Without me, he’d really be the Ice Prince.” Satomi confessed in a soft whisper. 

Sighing, she gave in. “Alright, I don’t understand it but I get it.” 

“I’m glad you get it, because if you didn’t I don’t know what I could say because even though they may be shallow people, I’ve grown up with them since pre-school and know them more than their own parents.” Satomi spoke softly. 

“You really care about them, huh?” Kagome asked while noticing the awkward distance between them. 

“Yeah. If you knew the stuff we have to deal with, you wouldn’t judge them so quickly.” Satomi replied matter-of-factly. “I’m not saying to give them a chance, because chances are they would look pass you in a heart beat. But I am saying don’t hate them without knowing them truly.” 

Nodding, “Alright. Well, I need to let you go. I have a lot to do tomorrow. I’ll see you Monday, Sato-san.” Kagome finished off feeling her good mood fading quickly. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Matane.” 

Replying back, they finally hung up and Kagome continued to stare at the ceiling trying to comprehend everything she just heard. She wanted to believe in her cousin, but part of her felt that it was just wrong for shallow people to get a chance if they give none to others who meet their standards. Did they not have a heart? It made no sense to her. 

Getting up from her bed, she decided it was best not to dwell on it and to shower and get ready for bed. Tomorrow she had a big day to start her weekend which began with getting new supplies and figuring out the new train route to get to school. And after all that, she promised her friends she’d spend the remaining weekend with them. For now, she decided it best not worry about something that was not causing a great impact on her daily life. Yet. 

 

_**~~~~~{ ooo }~~~~~** _

 

Both Kagome and Souta stared at their front door nervously until their mother finally found her keys and rushed up behind them. Today was the day they knew deep down everything would change. Their future depended on it, but it didn’t knock the nervous feeling away. 

“Are you guys ready?” Mrs. Higurashi asked as she placed on her sandals. 

Nodding, they both left the house and entered the small car heading to their new school. Silence surrounded them for ten minutes, knowing the drive there would take close to thirty to forty minutes. Breaking the awkward tension, Mrs. Higurashi finally looked over to her daughter in the passenger seat. “So, were you able to get into contact with Satomi-chan?” 

“Yeah, she said she will meet me by the entrance to introduce me with my new classmates.” Kagome answered, feeling her stomach still tensing and clenching with butterflies. 

“What about you Souta-kun? Did you get a hold of Shippo-kun?” 

“Yeah, he said he’ll meet me with Satomi as well. I’m actually a bit excited to see this new school. I hear their soccer team is really the top in the country, and has a higher chance of going into the national leagues.” Souta spoke up excitedly. “I honestly can’t wait.” 

Smiling, she looked over to her daughter who continued to hold a worried look. “I am sure things will be fine, Kagome. You are going to be alright. Besides, your cousin will be there with you, and you did say she was going to introduce you to new friends.” 

“I know, but it still makes me nervous. I just never thought I would ever go to a rich private school that not only has Japanese students, but other students as well from other countries. It’s a new learning experience for me.” Kagome answered, clutching her book bag into her arms. 

“I know sweetie, but you will be alright. I have faith that today will go along greatly.” She smiled softly towards her daughter. 

With minimal talk, the ride to the new school was shared in silence as they finally reached the campus. Passing through the security gate, they drove another five minutes until they finally came to the front of the main school building. 

It was clean and held the sense of luxury, Kagome thought as she slowly opened the car door and stepped out. The air even smelled fresher than anything, but what really made her feel awkward was the luxurious vehicles parked behind her mother’s car, dropping of their children. It reminded her of how very low class she was to these students. 

Swallowing her fear, she turned at the sound of her name being called from behind her. Looking around, she finally caught sight of a pair of hazel orbs, surrounded by straight black hair rushing her way. “Satomi!” 

“Hey, Kagome! Long time no see!” Satomi gave a short smile, something her entire family was use to by now. She never expressed herself, but when she did, those close had cherished the rare moments. 

“I agree! Your hair is longer than last time, and you got a little taller too.” Kagome chuckled as she clutched her book bag tightly. 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Satomi smirked. Pushing pass her cousin, she peaked into the passenger door of the car and smiled at her aunt. “Hey, obasan. It’s been a long time. Don’t worry about Souta or Kagome, they are in good hands. I give my word.” 

“I trust you, Mimi-chan.” Mrs. Higurashi chuckled using the little nickname for her niece when she was a toddler. 

Smiling, “You embarrass me obasan. Well, better get going. Don’t want Kagome or Souta to be late on their first day. I’ll have my driver drop them off after school. Good day, obasan.” She shut the door and waved as Mrs. Higurashi said her good-byes and waved back, leaving the campus. 

Turning around, Satomi looked over at the two Higurashi kids and chuckled. “No need to be nervous. The place isn’t that scary, just remember what I told you guys and you will be alright. Blend in, and no problem will come.” 

“Where is Shippo?” Souta asked as they began to walk towards the school building. 

“He’s up there.” Satomi pointed over towards the young boy with reddish wild hair, pulled back into a ponytail. 

It wasn’t moments after until the young demon came rushing towards them, “Hey Souta! Come on, I want you to meet someone.” 

“Alright! Later Kagome!” Souta exclaimed as he rushed off with Shippo towards the school building, vanishing through the doors. 

Smiling, she finally looked over to her cousin then around and noticed the strange looks she was getting from other students. “Does everyone always stare at new kids?” 

“They are staring at you because you are walking with me.” Satomi answered matter-of-factly. “I told you I have a reputation, and one I like to keep up with. Not only does it give me a title and respect, but peace and quiet until the other heirs come into the picture. Than we just have crowds of loud people surrounding us.” She shivered in disgust. 

“Wow, you guys must really be popular.” Kagome stated quietly as they passed through the doors of the building. 

“It’s annoying. I hate people honestly, but it’s something that can’t be ignored. People fear me cause of my rep with Sesshomaru and my father’s company. Not only that, but my skills in marital arts as well.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I am also the only girl part of The Stars. There are five of us, each of us a successor to our family.” 

“Wow. Sounds like a lot to take in, actually.” Kagome chuckled lightly. 

“It is. But like I said, don’t listen to all the rumors you hear. Not everyone single one is true. Now come on, I only have a short time until they get here.” She pressed her hand on the middle of her cousin’s back to help urge her along down the hallway to the Teacher’s Office. 

“Akiyama sensei!” Satomi called out as they both stood in the Teacher’s Office. 

A large, heavier set man turned his head with a scowling gaze. Realizing who had called him, his expression softened and he rushed over to the heiress. “Miss. Hayashi, what brings you here?”

“This is the new transfer student. I am sure Shippo brought the other in earlier, right?” Satomi cocked her brow while keeping her posture straight and her voice cool. 

Nodding, he turned over his shoulder and snapped his fingers. “Ms. Yukagawa! The folder for the new transfer student!” 

Within seconds, a manila folder was placed into his hand and quickly placed into Kagome’s. “This has all your classes for the rest of the semester, and next semester - as well as after school activities and upcoming trips to look forward to. Everything you need is in this folder. Don’t lose it.” Akiyama spoke quickly and firmly. 

“Yes sir.” Kagome bowed her head and looked over to Satomi who once again held the head principal’s attention. 

“Miss. Hayashi, will your father be hosting for this upcoming ball next month?” 

“Since Taisho-sama nor Shichiinitai-sama refuse to cancel their ‘business trips’, my father decided he will go ahead and host the party.” Satomi informed. 

“Excellent. We will make sure this goes towards your credit.” Akiyama stated before finally bowing his head and leaving the two young women alone. 

“What was that?” Kagome asked as they made their way back into the hallway. 

“Remember when I said there is more to us than you know?” 

“Yeah?”

“Because we are important heirs, our family is mostly in charge of most charity events. Without us, this school would mostly crash and wither away.” Satomi shrugged as they made their way to the lockers. “Awesome, they did listen and made your locker right next to mine.” 

“Can they do that?” 

“You saw how the mean principal turned to a happy soft guy, right? There is a reason for that. He gets even nervous and kiss-ass when Sesshomaru is talking to him.” She chuckled lightly as they opened their lockers and grabbed their books for their upcoming class. 

“Why is that?” Kagome asked as Satomi began to lead to her to her first class and marking down on the little map of the school to help her reach other classes she might not have with Sango or Miroku. 

“Because Sesshomaru has a say on who can work here. He can actually fire the staff, and be done with it.” Satomi handed back the folder with the now written-on map of the school grounds. 

“He can do that?” Kagome asked stunned with the news. 

“Yeah, his father owns the school, and since Sesshomaru is the heir, he has just about as much say as his father.” She shrugged while walking side by side with her cousin. “Just be careful with Inuyasha. I know Sango and Miroku hang out with the hanyou, but be careful. The jerk as a anger problem, and can be quite unreasonable real quick if you get on his bad side. Obnoxious, if you ask me.” 

Eyes widen in shock, she nodded  as they got closer to her homeroom. “Anything else I need to be aware of?” 

“Stay out of the way when you see me standing with four other guys. Don’t look the silver hair youkai in the eye, or you might get detention.” She sighed reluctantly. “But for the most part, avoid being groped by Miroku.”

“Alright.” Kagome nodded, not feeling right with what she had heard. “I still can’t believe you hang out with such a group.”

“They really aren’t all that bad. They just make it seem that way.” She smiled softly. “Anyway, here is your class. Oh, hey Sango!” She peeked in and pointed over to the dark haired, brown eyed beauty. 

Walking up to the two women, she smiled and looked over at Kagome. “Hey Satomi, is this Higurashi-san?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Hi, I am Taijiya Sango, but you can call me Sango or Taijiya if it makes you comfortable.” She smiled softly at the new transferred student. 

“Taijiya?” Kagome asked curiously. 

“Yes, my family were descended from demon slayers eons ago. We inherited the last name, and are also worldwide known for our weapons and hotels.” She answered the curious grey eyed girl. 

“Oh wow! I am from a long family line of mikos! I am actually the only family member born a miko.” She softly whispered as if ashamed to say more. 

The slayer looked over to Satomi than back to Kagome. She chuckled lightly and leaned in to whisper, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

Blushing, she nodded than looked over to Satomi with a smile. “Well, I better get going before Sesshomaru throws a fit. Take care of her and see you in a few hours.” 

Rushing away, Kagome tried to say good-bye but found it useless when she peeked out form the corner to see a tall breathtaking male standing with such arrogance and pride, silver long hair pulled back to show his amber gaze and his uniform crisp and neat. Swallowing in attempt to slow down her heart beat, she watched her cousin rush to the male’s side. In a trance, she saw the two exchange knowingly looks before being met us with three other men. 

One had hair as black as night, with a blue gleam shining from the light hitting it. Braided into a long ponytail behind his back, he too stood with pride and arrogance, but held a more rougher wilder personality with dark blue eyes and a mark on his forehead. The other standing beside him seemed more feminine with he hair loose and wearing a girl’s uniform that he played off better than most females in the school. Clinging to the blue eyed male, he kept his gaze wondering around the hall way, while fixing his stockings and eyeing any male worthy of his attention. 

The other male though gave a shiver down her spine. She didn’t know why, but she felt a strange unwanted aura from him. His dark red eyes and wavy dark hair gave him a sex appeal of a god, just like the silver hair male standing with them. He too stood with the same demeanor as the others, but his eyes held a aura of darkness to him. Swallowing away the strange fear she felt inside, she watched as her cousin was swept into the arms of the braided male, and together they walked away having the remaining students in the hallway step aside for them to pass. 

“Yeah, those are The Stars. The silver hair one is Sesshomaru, the one with the braid is Bankotsu and his brother Jankotsu in the school girl uniform. He’s the only one who can cross dress and not get in trouble. And the other male is Naraku, the dark evil one. Or that’s what people say. Satomi adores him.” Sango informed with a shrug as they walked into class. 

Shaking away from her trance, she looked over to the slayer and gave a nervous laugh. “They are very handsome, especially Sesshomaru.” 

“Well, for a inuyokai, and prince of the yokais, of course he will be handsome. His father is drop dead gorgeous. And don’t get me started on how Inuyasha and their little sister, Rin, look like.” Sango chuckled as they waited up in front of the class room. 

“They have a sister? Satomi never mentioned that before.” 

“She usually keeps some stuff secret, simply because if it’s not her place to say, that it’s no one’s business. But with Rin, she has black hair with a moon crescent on her forehead. She is considered one of the most beautiful middle schooler’s here in K. International School. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are very protective of their little sister.” Sango nodded. 

“Wow, she must really be something than.” Kagome spoke in awe while listening to all the information she was gathering. 

“Yes, you will meet her someday, especially since I have a great feeling we will be great friends.” She smiled softly. 

Kagome chuckled and nodded. “I have a great feeling about that too.” 

As the second bell rang, all the students went to their seats as Kagome continued to stand by the teacher’s desk. Seconds went as a female instructor came into the class with a confident stride. “Alright class! Open your books to page 256!”  She instructed until she finally latched her violet gaze to the new student by her desk. “Oh! You must be the transfer student! Please, introduce yourself!” 

Nodding she turned towards the class and gripped her book bag tightly. “Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome. Please take care of me.” She bowed her head and lifted up quickly at the sudden noise of the door opening to the class. 

Looking over, she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw another silver hair, amber gaze, wild hair tied back - staring right at her. “What are you looking at, wench?” 

‘This must be the infamous Inuyasha.’ She thought to herself as she tried to keep her cool at the name insult. 

“You def, wench? I said what are you looking at?” Inuyasha repeated as he stepped closer to the miko. 

“I am not a wench! I have a name, and it’s Higurashi Kagome. Get it, Higurashi.” She finally answered with a spite to her tone. 

Scoffing, “Still a wench.” he moved passed her and walked to the back of the classroom to his assigned desk. 

Feeling her blood boiling, she inhaled and exhaled slowly before bowing to her sensei than students and making her way to the only empty desk beside Sango and Inuyasha. Sitting down, she latched onto her bag, bringing her book out and turning it to the page she was instructed and ignored the glaring eyes burning a hole through the back of her head. 

‘Great, today is going to be a long day.’ 

* * *

 

 

**_Next Chapter:_**    _First day of school, and Kagome becomes informed about the school and Satomi's crew. Introduction to Sesshomaru and Satomi's relationship. Lunch time that ends in disaster._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, and swimming lessons for Kagome and Satomi. Introduction to The Stars, and insight on Sesshomaru's and Satomi's relationship. Lunch time and tension rises, leading to a fall out.

**  
**

* * *

 

 

 

The whistle in the distance blew the final signal to end the dozen laps around the pool. The chlorine scented water clung to Kagome like life support, filling her lungs and sliding down her skin as she finally came to a halt and rested her arms against the edge of the school’s pool. Today was the first day for practice in her new school, and even though she knew it would be difficult training to push herself to her full potential, she never knew it’d be this tough. 

Twelve laps back and forth in a 50m size pool, was almost enough to break her completely. Luckily, today’s training was swimming to and from with a 25m distance. She had to admit, her muscles were beginning to burn but she loved the feeling. Swimming was something that had always called out to her; it’s what made her feel alive more than anything. 

Since the day her father passed away in his car accident on her birthday, she fell into a silent depression. She looked up to her father, and admired him the most out of her parents. It wasn’t as if she didn’t love her mother, she just held a bigger heart for her father. So when she lost the man she looked up to the most, her world shattered to millions of pieces and she found herself on the edge of cliff falling to a deep end. 

_She had just turned ten that day, and after receiving the news, she felt a pair of hands clutching her entire heart and squeezing until it finally shredded apart. The tears she shed that day were the most she ever cried in her life. It wasn’t until a few weeks after that she found herself looking at her image from the river’s stream. The moonlight was bright, but as she stood under the bridge looking at the rough current she made sure no one saw her._

_There would be no stopping her from seeing her father once again. To escape the pain she felt, and the loss she knew she couldn’t live another day with. Shedding her tears in silence, she continued looking at that image of herself. No second thoughts came to mind, and she knew it would all be over soon once she stepped foot into the icy water calling her name._

_Closing her eyes, she welcomed the feeling of letting go as she fell into the rough current. Feeling herself being swayed away until finally she came to the middle of the river and felt herself slowly sinking to the bottom. It was only a few seconds away until the pain of water crushing her lungs and suffocating her would take her away to a place of peace. Uncurling herself from her fetal position, she felt as if she was floating while slowly letting the air in her lungs escape._

_Opening her eyes, she looked up to see the moon gazing right back at her, growing darker the lower she sank to the bottom. This would be it, and she would be saved. Holding onto the last single breathe in her lungs, she felt an odd warmth surround her and before she knew it the vision of her mother came to mind. Tears no longer her own being shed for another loss. Heart ache filled with such heavy sorrow surrounded the room with loud cries of anguish._

_Her skin chilled with goosebumps, Kagome realized she wouldn’t be leaving peacefully. How could she be so selfish to not see that her mother and brother were suffering as well? How would they be knowing that another member of their already breaking family - drowned?_

_Looking back to the moon, she rushed towards the surface feeling her brain ache and lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. She fought against the heavy fluid, racing against the ice current that chilled her to the bone. She would not leave her family, not now nor ever. Feeling the urge to inhale, she struggled further until finally she reached the surface and took in a deep breath of air of a whole new chapter. The will to live. Tears cascading along with the water sliding down her face, she swam to the edge of the stream and lifted herself up onto the concrete ground._

_Crying until her heart’s content, she found herself no longer suffering from the loss of her father. It hurt, regardless, but she found a new reason to live and that was for her mother and brother. Lifting up from the ground, she wrapped her arms around herself to keep some of the body warmth from leaving. Walking in the silence of the small neighborhood, she finally reached her street._

Ever since then, she had kept her incident a secret. Her mother suggested therapy for the loss of her father, but she found her new healing fountain - the water. It could have killed her then, but instead renewed her into who she was now. To her, water was life and death, but she lucked out and became born again into this world. 

Resting her head against her arms, the smell of chlorine constantly soothing her, she finally pulled herself up onto the edge and sat down as she waited for more instructions. Looking up across the swimming room to the clock barely visible, she smiled at the time. For as long as she could remember, her most favorite class always took slowly to end. She never complained about it, she actually enjoyed it the most. This was the one thing she looked forward to every day - to swim with the water that gave her life. 

“Alright, we will have a few practice sessions. Get into teams of three and line up in the lanes.” Satomi ordered out as she pushed herself out of the pool and walked over to the pool chair that held today’s training material. 

Every student jumped from the pool quickly and obeyed the orders given from their team captain. Nervous, Kagome looked around wondering who she would be teaming up with, but as typical none came her way. Feeling like an outcast, she looked over to her cousin who still had her back to them while writing some stuff down on a clipboard. 

“Higurashi-san?” Jumping at the sound of her voice, she turned around to see a blonde woman with tantalizing green eyes and a smile. “Would you like to join me and my partner?” She spoke with an accent, but still fluently smooth Japanese. 

“Oh! Yeah that would be awesome.” Kagome chuckled lightly as she followed the blonde woman who barely surpassed her in height by a few inches. 

Coming to a halt with the other partner of their group, male with dark brown hair and blue eyes, foreigner, the girl turned around to Kagome. “This is Nystrom Eriku, and I am Nystrom Serina. You can call us by our first names, it won’t bother us very much.” 

“Oh wow, you guys are foreigners? Where are you from?” Kagome asked excitedly. 

“Switzerland.” Eriku answered with a smile of his own. “Our family decided to move here a few years ago.” 

“That’s really awesome. What do your parents do?”  

“They are business partners with Taisho Industries, and are also known for their luxury vehicles back in our homeland.” Serina smiled as all three of them made their way to the tenth lane. “What does your family do, Higurashi-san?”

Feeling herself grow instantly scared and still, she swallowed down her fear and looked over at Satomi who finally looked back over to her. Inhaling, she tried to think of anything or possible distract them until, but nothing was coming up. ‘Think before they think something is wrong.’ Why should she be so pressured into lying? Why does she even care for anyone’s opinions but her own? Was this school really that amazing for her to just lie about where she is from? 

Clearing her throat to speak up finally, she was caught off guard when she heard Satomi’s voice. “Hey, Kage-san, since you are new on my team I will need you to be first and Eriku-san last since he is currently the fastest as of now.” 

Usually she would be insulted, but she pushed it aside and thanked whoever for the distraction. “Yeah, of course Sato-san.” She replied back with the usual nickname that earned her a few shocked expressions from the other swimmers. Ignoring them, she made her to the front and pushed up onto the small dock while placing her goggles back over her eyes and bending over in preparation. 

The whistle blew and Kagome found herself diving into the pool and pushing her aching muscles to the limits as she raced against the other swimmers. She would have to thank her cousin once more when they got the chance. 

It seemed to have taken forever until practice was done. Today marked the first time that Kagome actually wanted class to be over with. She still avoided to answer the Nystrom pair, and fighting with her own morals on why too. It made no sense why she should please those who were shallow and narrow-minded. If people didn’t like her, that was their problem, not hers. She came here to succeed in something she loved, and if that was too much for these snobs in this school to handle, she would gladly go back to her old school. 

But with even that in mind, she felt conflicted either way. She wasn’t sure why, but she knew deep down that right now wasn’t the right moment to spill the beans about being a middle class shrine keeper. Nodding to herself, she decided it would be best to just keep her background a secret until she felt more secure to admit where she was from. Sadly, it still felt so wrong. 

“Hey, Kagome!” 

“Oh, hey what’s up?” She turned around to find Satomi heading towards her with a towel draped over her shoulder and a bag being carried in her hand. 

“You alright? You seemed a bit scared earlier.” Satomi asked quietly while grabbing Kagome’s bag with clothes and leading them to a more private part of the shower room. 

“Well, if you must truly know, Eriku and Serana, or was it Serene - anyway, they asked me what my family does for a living and I froze.” Kagome whispered as she mindlessly followed after her cousin. 

Placing the bags and towels down in the dry part of the shower room, Satomi pulled back the curtain to her half of the shower room. “Yeah, the Nystrom twins are probably the most superficial people on my swim team. Great swimmers, but they only associate with higher classmen. Reason they talked to you was cause they know we are related.” 

Turning on the shower on the other side of the shower room, she sighed in content as the cool water crushed against her lightly heated skin before warming up. “I just don’t get why I have to hide who I really am?” Kagome finally asked as she shampooed her hair and lathered her chlorine scented skin. 

“The people here are vicious towards those are not of high class. They will not only aim to make you miserable for being in the same room as them, but will ruin your life the best way they know how. Trust me, I’ve seen enough of it to know what I am talking about.” Satomi whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear. 

After they rinsed out their hairs and cleaned their skin from some of the chlorine, they dried off and changed into their uniforms. “Are people truly that horrible?” Kagome finally asked. 

Satomi didn’t bother to look over at her cousin. She hated to admit the cold hard fact that rich people were snakes only aiming for one thing - power or wealth, or both. No one could ever be trusted, and if you trusted you were a fool. Sighing, she nodded and replied back in a low whisper. “Yeah, we are that horrible. To us, titles and how much you have means everything. Or you are nothing.” 

“I don’t think you’re like that.” Kagome looked over to her Satomi, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You said so yourself, not all of you are horrible and shallow. It was wrong for me to assume such a thing, but it does make me freaking mad to know there are people that ugly out there.” 

Chuckling, Satomi shrugged and smirked. “Some have a reason why they are like that, some only know that lifestyle and probably will never learn anything beyond that and there are others who are just power hungry. Either way, you can’t really judge a book by it’s cover until you truly know them in their darkest period and brightest one.” 

“Yeah, I guess you are right.” Kagome finally sighed. “I guess I am just as bad as though who see poor people as dirt. Who am I to judge really? Anyway, let’s change the topic will you be eating with me today?” 

“Probably not. Sesshomaru came to school pretty pissed off and if I am not there with him, he’ll probably do something dramatic.” Satomi confessed. 

“Oh. Wait, is Sesshomaru the one with silver hair and amber eyes?” Kagome asked quickly until she realized how desperate she sounded. Looking to the ground to cover her blush, she swallowed hard and repeated her question, “I mean, Sango said he was, I just wanted to see if it was true.”

Stopping beside her cousin, cocking a brow and sighing, “No, Kage-san. Don’t develop a crush on this guy. The last thing you need is your heart broke, because Mr. I-Am-Too-Good for anyone only likes yokai women with higher standards and wealth that matches his. He is the definition of ‘Shallow Pompous Spoiled Brat’.” she finally finished off with a snarl. 

“I don’t like him!” Kagome defended. “I just thought he was really handsome, but after you saying all that I am not too sure I would even like him now. He sounds like a real jerk, just like his brother.” 

“Half-brother.” Satomi corrected. “Don’t ever tell them they are brothers to their faces, you will regret it. But yeah, I can give you that, Sesshomaru is handsome but he is a spoiled punk who thinks he’s entitled to everything.” 

Chuckling, “You sound like you know him very well, Sato-san.” Kagome placed her things into her locker and grabbed her book bag and waited for Satomi to gather her things as well. 

“It’s because I do.” She confessed. “I know him more than his damn family and understand him better than  he does sometimes. I was the first one to befriend him when we were younger, because I spoke to him like he was a normal boy in school. Ever since then, no one can really pry me away from his fingers. I have every class with him, except for swimming. And we live almost right by each other. He won’t admit it to anyone, but if I am not around him, he will become this cruel heartless jerk because he feels-”

“Sato-san?” Kagome looked over to her cousin, curious why she stopped mid-sentence. “Are you alright?”

Satomi continued to stare at the picture in her locker of her and her close friends. Sliding her fingers across the image of Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, she finally sighed and looked over to her cousin. “Yeah, I am fine. I was just remembering the day I got so sick I had to stay home from school. Bankotsu knew about it, but Sesshomaru didn’t.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Sesshomaru was so upset he skipped class and had his personal driver take him to my house. People think he is a heartless ice prince, but he is actually soft and kind. His eyes are cold, and he rarely shows an expression. He barely even speaks his thoughts or anything without it being a ‘hn’ or ‘ah’.” She chuckled lightly while resting her finger tip against Sesshomaru’s image. “I get upset when people call him harsh names, but I understand why though. I am the only one who can touch him and gain a smile from his cold lips.” 

“It almost sounds like you love him, Sato-san.” Kagome whispered while gazing at the photo in her cousin’s locker. 

“I do love him, Kage-san. But it is not in the way you think. We just both know more about each other than our own family knows about us. Deep down, I really wish there will be someone to make him smile the way he does for me because my heart truly belongs to this one.” She pointed over to Bankotsu. “And he’s also the only one who understands mine and Sesshomaru’s relationship.” 

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her cousin’s shoulders and sighed. “If he truly is as nice as you say he is, why share it with anyone else?” Kagome finally asked, fighting the strange sensation of jealously away. 

Pulling her cousin’s arms away, she shook her head. “I don’t want others to see his smile, Kage-san. I want someone else to make him happy, because the love he truly seeks from me I cannot give him. We both know it, but because of that, he has become more colder to others and has held onto me tightly. It’s cute, but I need air to breath too.” 

“Why not introduce me to him?” She felt herself freeze as the words slipped from her lips. How could she have said something like that? 

“Kage-san.” Satomi cocked a brow. “Just because I know his true kind self, doesn’t mean others will be just as privileged. Now come on, we need to hurry for lunch before Sesshomaru gets out of class.” 

 

_**~~~~~{ ooo }~~~~~** _

 

“I don’t think she will be coming today.” A deep, cool voice spoke up over to the silver-haired yokai. 

Sitting in the same position, not bothering to gaze over at the hanyou sitting beside him, and keeping his eyes shut as he continued to wait for Satomi - Sesshomaru only made a low grunt in response. It would be meaningless to talk with the red-eyed hanyou, but deep down inside he knew he should ask why. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed around until he finally found the blue-eyed human who currently was lounged in a strange position on the couch before him. 

As if on queue, his prayers were answered as Bankotsu asked. “Why do you think she won’t be coming today, Naraku-san? She always comes for lunch, every single day. We all know this.” Exactly, his lovely Satomi would never bail on him, no matter what. 

Sighing, Naraku lifted up from his seat and walked over to Bankotsu, kicking off the human’s feet from the fine leather cushions. “Idiot, this isn’t for your filthy feet to rest on. Now, for your information, I just received news that a family relative had transferred here today. If anything, she might spend the lunch with her instead of with us.” 

“Family relative?” Bankotsu sat immediately up, facing his blue orbs with the hanyou’s red ones. “How were you aware of this, but not us?” 

“I pay attention who enters in this school, so should you.” Naraku  scoffed while taking a seat beside the human male. “So, what will we do today Sesshomaru?” 

“Hn.” It was all that came from him as he lifted from his chair and left the private room they all claimed as their sanctuary in school. Heading out of the small living area, he walked towards the back where they had a selection of games; pool table, video games, darts, and pong table. Resting against the soft plush sofa, he sank his fingers through his silvery hair and sighed. 

It wasn’t like him to pout, but he really needed Satomi with him today, even if Bankotsu held all her attention. As long as she was here with him, in the same room, he could relax. He wasn’t sure when he became so dependent on anyone, especially a human, but when he saw her he saw a true friend. Someone who mattered to him beyond anything in the world. She cared for him, sincerely and truly cared for him. It was the most he could ask for from anyone. 

But for her to hide the fact that a family relative had transferred today and to bail out for lunch, he felt a slight stab of betrayal. Resting his head back against the sofa, he inhaled slowly without being so noticeable until he finally felt a familiar presence enter the room. Quickly looking ahead, he smiled softly as his amber gaze locked onto to the familiar hazel orbs. “You’re late.” 

“I had to show my cousin where thee lunch area was. I apologize.” Satomi smirked while walking over to sit beside Sesshomaru. “I didn’t make you worry much, did I?” 

“Absolutely. Next time be more prompt, I don’t like wasting my time with people who can’t prove to be on time.” He smirked back while keeping his gaze locked at the entrance. With everyone still around, he risked being caught if he were to express himself freely. “Who is this family relative of yours, and why am I just hearing about it?”

“Didn’t think it would matter. She is not of importance, but she is still family who I do care for. Sesshomaru, look at me.” She finally sighed while resting her head on his shoulder. 

Reluctantly, he turned his gaze down towards her and found his anger slip. Sighing, he sank his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap to hold her tightly. He felt secure and safe knowing she was here in his arms. She was his support, without her he was sure he’d had fallen a long time ago. “Am I not worthy enough to meet this family relative of yours?” He was jealous, he admitted, but why wouldn’t he when there could be someone else to steal the attention of the one he cared and loved? 

“You wouldn’t like her.” She simply answered while placing her cheek on the top of his head. “No, start talking. Why are you so upset? And do not worry, the boys left to get lunch.” 

Inhaling her scent, he felt his nerves finally calming. “Mother has seemed to take it upon herself to restrict me further.” Lifting up to touch her chin, he drew her attention down to his until he was sure she could see the mark on his neck that was hidden behind his collar and tie. “Apparently, the foul hanyou had insulted her during dinner last evening, and because father had strictly order he never be touched by her, she took it out on me.” 

Gasping, she quickly began to untie the grey-tie and unbuttoned his white shirt. Pushing the material aside, she bit her bottom lip as she noticed the gash across his chest leading further down. “That bitch.” She snarled while lightly tracing her fingertips against the torn flesh. Tears pricking her eyes, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss - a old memory of what she would always do when Sesshomaru gotten hurt secretly. She would kiss the pain away, and to make him feel better. “How could she do this to you?” 

Running his fingers through her hair, he shrugged and held her tightly to him. “Don’t shed a tear, Mimi-san. It’ll heal. Just hold me like this please.” he tightened his grip around his best friend as he tried to wish the silent cries of Satomi away. He hated making her cry for his pain. He didn’t deserve it, but without her, he was sure he’d kill anyone who looked at him wrong. He’d be imprisoned for sure, if it wasn’t for his Mimi-san who told him sweet promises that always came true. 

“I know you will heal, but it’s not right. How could she be so hurtful to you.” She pulled away, tears cascading down her cheeks as she reached up to touch the torn flesh that was slowly healing. “I hate her for harming you this way. I hate that damn jerk for causing you such pain every time!” She sobbed while curling up onto his lap and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. “Please tell me this is the only wound that bitch had caused?”

His silence answered her, and she felt her heart breaking more for her vulnerable yokai. How could she protect him when she was just human? It made her feel so weak knowing there was nothing she could do except sit here and whispered sweet promises that everything will be alright. 

Meanwhile, Bankotsu stood at the corner of the entrance, watching his fiance and Sesshomaru holding each other. He never had a problem with it, and even now he still didn’t feel a ounce of jealously. He knew what was going on, and before he finally asked Satomi to be his, he knew the relationship they held. He respected their relationship and knew what it meant if Satomi ever did disappear from the young lord. 

Standing there, he looked onto the amber gaze that pierced through his soul. He didn’t’ bother to move, because unlike the others, he was the only one who saw the real Ice Prince for who he was. It broke his heart to hear his true love cry for someone’s pain, but it pissed him off to see someone so vulnerable cast such a mask to not get hurt. 

Watching his love push back to fix Sesshomaru’s shirt, he smiled when she turned around and spotted him looking at the two. Wiping her tears, she smiled back and lifted from the yokai’s lap to walk towards him. “Where are the others?” 

“Naraku and Jankotsu decided to head home, since their later classes can be done in private there.” He reached up to wipe the sliding tear from the beautiful face he loved so much. “Are you alright?” 

“Of course. Oh! Have you ate yet?” She smiled, raising up to her toes to place a soft kiss against his lips. 

“If you’d like, we can head to the cuisine in town that just opened up. French restaurant from what I was told.” Sesshomaru suggested while walking up behind Satomi and looking over at the other human. 

“That sounds great, but we will have to return to school afterwards. I promised my aunt I would escort my cousins back home.” Satomi smiled while resting against the chest of her fiance. 

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word, but cock a brow slightly at her plans. “I can’t leave her alone on her first day, she is already scared enough as it is especially when her encounter with Inuyasha.” 

“She met the hanyou?” Sesshomaru wanted to smirk, hoping for once people would see the hanyou for the little trouble making shit he was. It was growing tired of everyone assuming he was the nice one, while he was the Ice Prince. He was a horrible title, and one he loathe. 

“Yeah. Anyway, let’s go. I’m starving and I am not waiting another second for you two to talk about useless topics!” She brushed passed the two and made her way out of the private room. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru exchanged a knowing look, one that spoke of a contract of silence, before finally heading after the small heiress. 

 

  ** _~~~~~{ ooo }~~~~~_**

 

She wasn’t sure what to expect, but the more the hanyou continued to look at her the more she wanted to dump her ice cold drink all over him and storm away. How could someone be so mean, and expect respect like some king? It was sickening, yet she found it amusing. 

“Inuyasha, you can’t just go and ask her questions like that. It’s wrong and you know it.” Sango glared over at her hanyou friend, while looking to the other male - Miroku Kasai - for help. “Say something to him!”

“Inuyasha, do not call a woman loose unless you know for sure.” The violet eyed male spoke from behind one of his hentai mangas. “And if you know for sure, saying it out loud will only get you weird looks, my friend.” 

It was Kagome’s turn to finally speak after she felt humiliation steaming inside her. “Both of you are jerks! Pompous, entitled brats who feel it’s necessary to insult others because of rank and title! And hentai freaks with no respect for women or yourselves!” She snapped. 

Placing his book down, Miroku gave a hurtful expression at her words than looked over to Sango. “Sango, my love, explain to her that I happen to respect, admire and love the woman’s body and mind. It’s Inuyasha who doesn’t know his way around the playground, let alone what the equipment is.”

“Shut it, you damn perverted idiot before I decide to beat the shit out of you and not the new girl!” Inuyasha threatened while turning his attention back to Kagome. “And you wench, what your mouth. No guy likes a woman who talks unless it’s a Yes Sir or No Sir. Got it?” 

“Ha, in your dreams pal! Are you really this misogynistic? It’s pathetic! This is not the stone age buddy, this is the modern era and you damn will be prepared to know that women will stand up for themselves!” Kagome spat back while glaring her grey eyes at the hanyou before her. 

Growling, he leaned forward. “What did you just call me? I am not some miso soup! Work better on your insults, wench!” 

Blinking in shock, Kagome looked over to Sango who both exchanged looks to Miroku and all shared a laugh. “Are you sure you are well educated? Let me give you the proper definition of a misogynistic jerk. It means someone who has a strong dislike or hatred towards women. You think of us as the weaker sex too, but that is where you are wrong buddy!” 

“Shut up! You’re giving me a headache!” Inuyasha waved her off and turned around in his seat while looking across the cafeteria that almost looked like a high-in café lounge. 

“Is everything alright here, Kagome?” 

All four eyes shot over to the familiar feminine voice that stood beside Kagome. Smiling, the young miko nodded until she noticed the two males walking up behind her cousin. Swallowing at the sight of the silver haired male, she averted her gaze quickly and suddenly felt the anger once again when she saw the handsome yet misogynistic jerk sitting before her. “I am fine, just telling this jerk how much of a asshole he is.” 

“You watch your mouth, you damn wench!” Inuyasha threatened. 

A cough averted the hanyou’s gaze as he locked onto this the familiar amber gaze such as his own. Rolling his eyes, he looked away. “Well, it seems that even out in public you act as an impudent half-breed. Disgusting to think that we share the same father. You bring nothing but dishonor among the Taisho family.” Sesshomaru spoke coolly while keeping his expression at bay. 

Hiding the hurt in his eyes, Inuyasha looked over at his brother and scoffed. “Yeah, I wonder the same too. Who would want to be related to such a heartless prick who thinks highly of himself?” 

Watching the two, she noticed the hurt in the hanyou’s eyes. Feeling for the hanyou, she turned around and looked at the older brother and glared her own eyes at the yokai. “What gives you the right to insult someone like that? Does it run in your family to insult just about anyone, no matter if they are family or not? Wow, Satomi I really can’t believe you hang out with such a cold and heartless jerk. I can actually understand why Inuyasha is a mean asshole, and it’s probably because he has to live with that!” She stated firmly while pointing over to Sesshomaru. 

Ignoring his gaze, she turned away and looked over at the others. “Come on Sango and Miroku, I am suddenly not hungry anymore. Inuyasha, if you care, you can come along too. I seem to misjudge you.” She stated loudly enough for her cousin to hear. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the hurt in Satomi’s eyes but decided to not say anything more. How could she be so foolish to let her cousin brainwash her into thinking Sesshomaru was ‘kind’? 

He was anything but kind! Walking away with the others, she finally looked back to see her cousin being pulled into the braided-hair male’s arms while the other male locked onto her gaze. She felt her breath catch in her throat yet again, but this time it was followed by a ache in her heart. She didn’t’ understand why she would feel sorry or hurt to walk away from a mean jerk, but she did. Looking away, they each made their way out of the lunch area and headed to the track to sit at the bleachers. 

Silence surrounded them for what seemed like hours. None spoke until finally the awkward tension was unbearable. “No one has ever stood up against Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha was the first to speak. He looked over to the new girl and with a  newfound respect in his eyes, he smiled. “Thank you for standing up for me. I guess I misjudged you.” 

Shaking her head, she smiled back and looked at the others. “I just don’t like seeing families fight. It’s heart breaking. If anything, I would do anything to have a whole loving family. Seeing other families fight is stupid and hurtful to see.” She whispered softly, thinking of her own father and the fact that she would never be able to see his face again. 

“I agree, but no one has ever stood up against Sesshomaru.” Sango finally warned. “He isn’t the type to sit back and let people talk to him like an equal. And not only that, but Satomi probably won’t be on your side - family or not - because you insulted him. She cares deeply for each member of The Stars. Insult one, and you are nothing to her. She will ruin your life in a heartbeat.” 

“What do you mean?” Kagome asked with a confused look. 

“She means, there is a reason she has a reputation and people are afraid of her Kagome. There is also a reason why she is the right hand of Sesshomaru. You mess with her or her friends, she will ruin your life legally with just a few words. Not only will you suffer, but so will your family.” Miroku was the one to finally explain. “Kagome, your cousin will turn the richest family into homeless people in a day, with no chance of them ever getting back up.”

“It’s why the Taisho family is so nice and welcoming to the Hayashi family. Out of all five of them, your cousin is the most ruthless besides Sesshomaru. I just hope she won’t do the same to you.” He finally finished. 

“She won’t dare. I can promise you that, Kagome. I owe you that.” Inuyasha finally spoke up while looking over to the new girl. “She won’t touch you, and neither will Sesshomaru. I promise.” 

Swallowing from the information of her cousin and the spoken vow to protect her from the guy who was once insulting her, she nodded while trying to keep her heart from breaking and her eyes from tearing up. Did she really screw herself this time? No, this time she stood up for what she believed was right and with it gained three true friends. 

Feeling Sango wrapping her arm around her shoulders, she smiled and thanked them silently while her thoughts went to the hurtful gaze of her cousin and the amber ones that kept looking at her. She wasn’t sure how, but she felt the look held some hate behind them, and for some reason it brought an ache to her stomach and broke her heart. She couldn’t understand it, but part of her regretted looking back. 

But right now, she just wished she really didn’t screw up her life as badly as she thought. She really prayed she didn’t. 

 

* * *

 

 _**Next Chapter:** _ _Sango and Miroku decide to take Kagome out for smoothies. Satomi and the guys head to her place, more insight on Sesshomaru's life. Kagome gets informed about who her new friends are, and who is who at school._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango and Miroku decide to take Kagome out for smoothies. Satomi and the guys head to her place, more insight on Sesshomaru's life. Kagome gets informed about who her new friends are, and who is who at school.

 

* * *

 

 

The bell finally rang to end class, and Kagome was on the first trip to her locker to grab her things and avoid all contact with her cousin. She wasn’t too sure if she wanted to confront her just yet, especially after earlier in the lunch room. Right now, all she needed was time to really think about what she had done, and if turning against her family was the smartest thing to do? Shoving her books into her locker, she grabbed her homework and anything she would need to take home. 

She had study hall, but it wasn’t very much acquire for her to attend a class that you could study the same at home. Hooking her bag over her shoulder, she left the locker area and went to find her little brother. If she remembered correctly, after school Satomi was going to take her and Souta home, but after today she wasn’t too sure of that. Flicking her wrist, she watched the wrist-watch jingle until it displayed the time. ‘Perfect, if we leave now we will be there in time for the 4:30 train.’ 

“Hey! Kagome-san!” 

Turning around, the grey eyed miko looked over the crowd of high school students until she found Sango and Miroku rushing up towards her. “Oh hey guys. What’s up?” Smiling over at the slayer and hentai freak. 

“You left in such a rush, we weren’t able to tell you that your brother got a ride with Shippo. Satomi just texted me in class letting me know that she sent them home.” Sango finally exhaled all the air out of her lungs while finally standing right in front of Kagome. 

“Oh.” She looked down and sighed. “Well, I guess I better get going. I don’t want to be late for the train.” 

“Well, there is no need. You can catch a ride with me and Sango. We can drop you off at your own home, I’m sure. Besides, even if you had a fall out with Satomi, it doesn’t seem she is harboring any ill will towards you or us, yet. She had texted us asking if we could take you home instead since she would be leaving with Sesshomaru and Bankotsu.” Miroku filled in while reaching into his own book bag and pulling out another hentai manga. 

“Why would she have any ill will towards you guys? Aren’t you her friends? If she has any problem, it should be with me since I was the one who insulted her stupid boyfriend.” Sneering the last part, she wanted to slap herself for how jealous she sounded. So what if Sesshomaru and Satomi were together, even if she claimed they weren’t. She didn’t care, and that was final. 

Miroku sighed and looked over to Sango. “Maybe we can discuss this over some smoothies. We can explain some stuff clearer to you about who The Stars really are, and why Satomi won’t hold any ill will towards me, even if she wanted to. Sango included.” 

Bringing her brows together in confusion, she looked to Sango for an explanation which was answered with a shrug to her shoulders and a push towards the exit of the school building. “But, I can’t afford to have a smoothie.” She wanted to curse herself yet again for letting another thing slip from her treacherous mouth. At this rate, soon everyone will know she was from a middle class family. 

“When with me, Lady Kagome, women never pay.” Miroku smoothly grinned with a wink. “Now, come along. My driver gets kinda moody when he wait’s a bit too long. He likes to catch some drama series back at home, which starts later this evening.” 

“So, why would he get moody if he still have a few hours to do whatever?” Kagome asked confused while walking side by side with Sango. 

“Because my lovely Kagome, I don’t go straight him after school. I like to enjoy my free time with luscious women who enjoy being blessed with my attention.” He finished with another famous grin and wink. 

“You sick bastard. One of these days you are going to catch something, and I will laugh.” Sango shook her head. Reaching the hentai’s private car, they each got inside. Feeling a strange chill crawling up her spine, Kagome turned around just in time to see Sesshomaru, Satomi and Bankotsu leaving the side building and entering into a black luxury European vehicle. 

Swallowing the fear she suddenly felt in her throat, she watched intently as they finally reached the car with the driver opening the door to let Sesshomaru in followed by Satomi then Bankotsu. Her heart raced for a moment, wondering just by chance the silver hair male would look up to see her, but part of her decided this was best and to turn away while she still held her nerves together. Shaking with nerves, she finally tore herself away from the black vehicle and entered in beside Sango. 

“You alright?” Sango whispered softly as the miko shut the door. Nodding, Kagome finally looked out the window only to see the car had already left. 

“So, where is Inuyasha?” Deciding now would be the best time to change the topic that she was struggling with her heart and mind. 

“He leaves an hour early from school, and from there we don’t really know where he goes. But he usually tries to get in touch with us to see what we are up to so he can hang out with us before heading home. You will eventually come to find out, Inuyasha is a bit strange and tends to keep to himself. He doesn’t like people to get too close to himself, especially since his first crush basically broke his heart in two.” Sango informed. 

“We told him it was going to be a bad idea when we started middle school. He didn’t listen but went for one of the Abukara twins in school - Abukara Kikyo. We told him he would regret it, but he didn’t listen. The guy was head over heels in love with Kikyo, but next thing you know some guy shows his face and becomes ones very popular - she left him with a broken heart.” Shrugging, she then looked over to Kagome and gave a weak smile. 

“Yeah, and since then he has never dated anyone. He has even became more of an asshole, and the fights between him and his brother has gotten even worse. Luckily their younger sister, Rin, is the only one who can cool the two of them and have them civil in the same room.” Miroku added. 

Feeling her eyes widen, she silently formed the words ‘wow’ thinking to herself that she would probably know more about everyone here at this school than she did about her own self. Just the thought of it was mind blowing. “So, who are the Abukara twins?” Deciding what the hell and just getting things over with. 

Sango chuckled and turned to Miroku. “Why don’t you tell her who the skanks are, Mister ‘Oh-You’re-So-Hawt Miroku.” Rolling her eyes as each sarcastic and mocking word left her mouth. 

“Well, anything for you, Sango love.” He smirked while leaning a bit over to look over at Kagome. “They are my girlfriends, and are famous for their modeling company and top of the line fashion design. The uniform you were now is actually designed by their family’s company.” 

Feeling her jaw drop, she just stared at the hentai and knew deep down inside - Hentai Freak - really did the pervert justice. Shaking her head in disbelief, she heard Sango chuckle, “I thought you two were together.” Kagome finally whispered in shock. 

“No, actually there was a time where I did have a crush on Miroku but decided it was not the best bet to go with when I found him flirting with the Abukara twins. Since then, we actually been really great friends.” Sango smiled. 

“If anything, she is like my best friend and sister all in one combination. She keeps me out of trouble, and not afraid to tell it to me straight that I am messing up. It’s what I love so much about her.” Miroku smirked. 

“But didn’t you say you mess around with women after school?” 

“Yeah. And?” He replied with a cocked brow. 

“Seriously? Like you aren’t afraid that you might get caught? Do the Abukara twins even know you are dating them at the same time?” Kagome asked, again stunned by what she was hearing. 

Nodding, he returned his attention back to his hentai book and shrugged. “It’s nothing serious. They know I am with them both, we have great sex as well because of it. They also know I can’t be with just them. I love women way too much to settle down with the same thing.” 

“Hence why I don’t like the dirty pervert anymore.” Sango replied with a knowing smirk and nod. 

Shaking her head, she looked back over to the hentai. “You really have no shame, do you?” 

“You should meet my brother.” Miroku grinned. “You will think me a saint compared to that man. The things I hear from women’s lips is almost enough to make me blush. I always thought I knew my field of fun but not when it comes to my older brother.” He chuckled while placing a bookmark in his manga and looking over to Kagome. “Oh, look! We are here!” 

 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

Silence had surrounded her since lunch, and for the first time in her life she found that she wasn’t too hungry to eat. Taking in a deep breath, she looked beside her to see Sesshomaru brewing in his thoughts while Bankotsu did the same on her right. How was she to know her cousin would go and stand up to Sesshoamru? Part of her wanted to just cut her cousin out of her life right there, to keep her reputation up and to show Sesshomaru that he will always be number one. But the other part was hurt from it all. 

She felt like she was being pulled in several directions, and even though she knew one way was the safe bet - there was no way she could leave the other side the way it was. She had to fix this, or else everything she worked so hard for would crash around her. 

As they finally arrived to her home, the driver opened the side door and let them all out. She figured Sesshomaru would head straight home and not deal with her after today - especially with how silent he had been around her all day - but instead he too got out of the car and followed her inside the large manor of the Hayashi family. 

“Hayashi-sama, welcome home. Hello Taisho-sama and Shichiinitai-sama.” A young maid, dressed in a black dress, answered with a bow to the young masters. 

“Prepare tea and bring it to my study. Oh, and where is my father and brother?” Satomi looked over to the young maid, her eyes narrowed with a slight cock to her brow. She hated her home, but when her father or mother weren’t home, things tended to be a bit more relaxed.” 

“Hayashi-sama had receded to his room moments ago. Your father is away on business to Seoul, and has asked that you take charge of the auction this coming weekend.” The maid replied while keeping her gaze to the ground. 

‘Excellent.’ She thought. There wouldn’t be any confrontation with him for the week, and if she was lucky, her mother would still be out on vacation in Hawaii with her secret lover. After the stuff that went down today, she really needed a clear conscience before she made her final decision. “You may leave.” 

With formal haste, the maid vanish from sight into the large richly detailed manor, leaving the three young masters to head on their own to Satomi’s private study. If there was anyone she really wanted to see besides her brother and the two males with her, it would be her favorite butler, Ishida Chikara. The only person in her life who actually understood her and her relationship with the members of The Stars. 

Reaching the sanctity of her private study, where no one but Butler Ishida, Shippo and The Stars were allowed, she fell onto the leather sofa and inhaled trying to embrace the short peace she knew wouldn’t last. As if on queue, she looked up to find Sesshomaru standing before her with his eyes clouded from emotions and his face stoic. “Spill it.”

“Why didn’t you do anything?” He firmly asked, leaving no chance for escape for his best friend. 

“How could I?” She scoffed. “She is my cousin, my flesh and blood! I understand what she did was way out of line, but it’s not like I can say ’Hey, ruin this person’s life now.’ and leave! She is my cousin and I do care about her as well as her family!” 

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that you let her get away with insulting me.” He let out a low growl while leaning forward to tower over the small human woman. 

Sinking into the sofa, she bit the inside of her lip and knew if she didn’t do anything soon, Sesshomaru would think the worse. It was the last thing she wanted from him. “It’s not like I could say anything. She left the second I even fully registered on what happened. I’ll fix it alright, but this won’t be easy. I don’t intend on ruining her life, so if you don’t mind I will find a way to make her pay.” 

“And what of the others?” He questioned, finally pulling away to cross his arms over his chest and look down at the woman before him. 

Laughing, she shook her head at the gall the damn yokai had. “You can’t seriously believe that Sango, the elder sister of Kohaku who is currently engaged to your sister, can be touched? And Miroku is the younger brother of Naraku! He’d skin me alive if he found out I tried anything with his little brother. Far as I know, those two are part of The Stars in more ways than one. Inuyasha is the one who caused this bullshit, so why can’t you do something instead with your half-brother?” 

“You know as well as I that I am not allowed to cause any harm, be it physical, mental or spiritual, to the disgusting hanyou.” Sesshomaru added. 

“Hn, well look at that!” Satomi pushed the yokai aside and finally got up to walk towards her desk. “I will take care of Kagome, but it won’t be in the usual way. Understood?” 

“Hn.” 

Clinching her fists tightly, she bit back the words she wanted to lash out at him for that one little thing she hated most from him. His ever annoying way of replying with ’hn’ or ’ah’, and it always made her want to wish to be a yokai and skin the damn inu-brat. Taking in a deep breath, she finally calmed when she felt the familiar arms of her lover wrap around her waist. 

She could always count on Bankotsu. The only one who saw Sesshomaru’s emo side, and her strange relationship with the brat. And the one to keep a secret and take it with him to the grave. She trusted him most than anyone else besides the yokai, and she loved him greatly. The only one to accept her completely and to never judge her. 

Resting against him, she ignored the knock on the door which opened anyway with Butler Ishida and a maid carrying a platter of tea cups and a tea pot. Setting it down, they both left, and the room once again went into a dead silence. 

“Relax.” Bankotsu finally whispered into his fiance’s ear. 

“I am, Ban-san. I just need some tea.” She finally whispered back, having herself be pulled by her fiance to the leather sofa where Sesshomaru continued to sit in his usual ’I don’t care about anything’ pose. 

Sitting down, she watched as Bankotsu began to fill the three cups and handed them to everyone. As the silence thickened, so did the tension. It was thick enough to slice with a knife. Rolling her shoulders from the weight of it, she finally turned to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Tensing at the feel of her touching him, he fought agaisnt himself to keep from looking at her. He knew once he set his eyes upon those delicate hazel ones, his anger would slip and he would forget about being upset. But today, he really needed this anger. He felt betrayed. 

“Sesshomaru…” She whispered his name, moving closer to place her head against his shoulder. She hated it when she upset her best friend. He had enough to deal with, the last thing he needed was for someone else to bitch him out too. “Please look at me.” 

Clenching his jaw tightly, he refused to open his eyes. Deep down inside, all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and pretend nothing happened today. He didn’t need this, damnit. He had enough to deal with at home, this was suppose to be his place of sanctuary away from it all. 

Bankotsu sighed and walked over to Satomi. Leaning in to whispered into her ear, he pushed back her straight-ebony hair and pressed a kiss to her earlobe. “I’ll return later after visiting Shippo.” 

Turning her head over to him quickly, she shook her head no and tried to keep her fiance with her, but she knew what he meant. Sesshomaru wasn’t the type to really express himself freely just in front of everyone. Inhaling sharply, she bit her bottom lip and drew her love down for a crushing kiss as tears began to fall. “I’m sorry.” 

“Relax, and make the cry baby better.” He chuckled, sensing how irate the yokai suddenly gotten. Tearing away from his fiance, he quickly left the study in search for the adopted son of the Hayashi family. 

Returning her attention back to Sesshomaru, she placed her hand onto his cheek and sighed. “Please stop being upset. I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you.” 

Tearing away from her, he pushed her hands away and leaned forward on the sofa. “It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done, and there is nothing that can be done about it.” 

“You could stop being a jerk and a big baby about it.” She mocked while moving closer to grab his chin and turn his attention towards her. “I would never intentionally betray you. I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise to you that day, remember, that I will always make you my first. You will always come first, and have me to come to when you can’t hide. I will always keep that promise, Sesshomaru.” 

Tightening his eyes, and pinching his lips, he tried to turn away from her once more until he felt her thin arms wrap around his neck and her body fall onto his lap. Feeling his chest constricting with all the strange emotions he felt, he decided best to let the anger go and hold onto his childhood friend who had always been there for him, even now. If she really wanted to hurt him, she would have left. Instead she was here with him. 

Resting against the back of the sofa, he finally opened his eyes to find his vision obscured by a curtain of ebony locks. Smiling, he sank his face into her hair and inhaled her scent as he rested his head against the crook of her neck. His lips barely touching the soft, sweet skin he had come to cherish and enjoy. Holding onto her tightly, he knew he would have to truly cherish this moment before leaving home. He wasn’t looking forward to being confronted by his mother yet again, and be restricted his own powers as she punished him for Inuyasha’s behavior. 

And he really didn’t want to see his father, now that he returned for the night from his trip in Dubai. If anything, he just wish this moment would last for eternity, having the one thing that meant the world to him in his arms. Someone who loved him completely. Someone who wasn’t afraid of him or to put him in his place, like Satomi. 

Someone who didn’t abandon him. 

Tightening his grip, he placed a soft kiss against Satomi’s neck and pulled back to look up at the beautiful face he had come to cherish most. Those hazel eyes that sooth the part of him that begged to be released and just destroy everything around him. He was tired of his life, since no one understood him. Everyone feared him because of his title, his father and his right to become king of the yokai. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about it, he actually liked being the heir. But where his family was concerned, he was nothing more than a toy to abuse and walk over in private, bearing the marks of their ’parental love’ under his clothes. It was a reason why he never joined sports, even though he loved running and swimming. How could he go to school only to show a body marked with beatings and his healing powers restricted so he would ’learn his place’? 

Wanting the memories to vanish away, he sought out the eyes of his goddess who healed the wounds that tore everything inside him apart. What he wasn’t expecting was the eyes of the grey-eyed mysterious woman, hair thickly waved and her aura filled with a wild spirit. The worst part, feeling the wounds inside him slowly opening from the betrayal and hurtful words of the new girl who stood up against him. 

Growling, he felt himself wanting to push the rude woman off his lap until the vision of her faded and he was met with the familiar hazel eyes. Sighing in relief, he pulled her tightly to him and smiled. “Don’t ever leave me.” He whispered to her. ‘Don’t fade away like that again.’ He silently prayed. 

 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

“Wait, are you telling me that you are the younger brother of that evil guy, Naraku?” Kagome spurted out while taking another sip from her strawberry smoothie. 

“I take offense to that, Kagome darling. My brother is not evil. Why does everyone say such a thing?” Miroku acted offended while looking over to Sango. 

“Probably because he just has a bad aura around him and not only that, he also keeps the Yakuza’s heir in line. He also isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty when a debt is to be paid.” Sango stated. “With your brother being the heir to the law firm and private loan shark company, a lot of people know of his reputation and how brutal the man is. From what I hear, he has a sadistic side to him that leaves those who cross him with nightmares to last onto the next life.” 

Shaking his head, Miroku just chuckled and took another sip from his mango pineapple smoothie. “He is not as bad as you guys make him out to be. He just takes his job seriously. He is actually a nice person, and you should know this Sango. You met him countless times at my manor.” 

“Be it as it may, he still freaks me out.” Sango stated while looking over to Kagome. 

“I agree. He just carries himself as this very scary guy you don’t even want to be caught in the same room with.” Kagome added. “Now, enough of him, who is this Jankotsu guy?”

Sango was the first to answer while Miroku tried to baby his now forming brain freeze. “Jankotsu is actually a homosexual cross-dresser who enjoys making people cry. Especially girls. I don’t know how many times I have come across him talking to some girls about how their look slutty, or trashy or fat. The man gets a kick out of making girls cry and feel completely terrible about themselves.” 

“That’s kind of rude.” 

“He also likes to see how many straight guys he can bed in one month. You’d be amazed at how many straight guys he’s gotten into his bed. Some under some strong influence, others with a bet gone wrong or they were just curious. You think I am bad, this guy is a God compared to me. He just fucks men.” Miroku smirked. 

“Eww! And you admire that?” Disgusted with the hentai freak. 

“I am a pervert Kagome. I enjoy the company of other perverts as well, just as long as they don’t step over my territory. Besides, me and Jankotsu had a little fun once. I was curious, and well I didn’t regret it but I rather prefer the flower over the stem any day.” He chuckled. 

‘Flower over the stem?’ Kagome sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend the metaphor until it finally hit her. “You are one sick little man.” She finally glared at the hentai and took another sip of her drink. “Well, anyway, what is he the heir of?”

“Nothing.” They both answered. 

Confused, “Why?” she asked leaning forward. 

“Because he is gay. He won’t be producing a rightful heir to the Shichiinitai Family. It’s why his younger brother, Bankotsu, is the heir.” Sango informed. “And honestly, Jankotsu doesn’t really care since he decided he will buy the Abukara Fashion Industry once he is able to.” 

Shaking her head yet again, she sighed with a chuckle and looked over to her two new friends. “You guys really are something. So, who is the Yakuza’s heir?”

“His name is Kouga Kakutama, a wolf yokai with a nasty temper. He is also very blunt and possessive and will take and claim his.” Sango rolled her eyes. “He gives the meaning ‘Men are dogs’. And never have him or Inuyasha in the same room together. It’s never pretty.” 

“That’s disturbing.” Kagome lightly chuckled as she finished up her smoothie. 

Nodding in agreement, the other two looked over to each other before looking to Kagome. “If possible, you  might want to steer clear from him. He has a reputation of getting the new girls in our school and leaving them after he takes them to bed.” 

Feeling her eyes widen in disgust, she felt her stomach turn. ‘If I want anyone to take me to bed, it would be Sesshomaru.’ She froze as the sudden realization of what she just told herself. Why in heavens name would she be thinking of that jerk at a time like this? Shaking her thoughts away from the silver hair yokai, she decided to it was time she head home. 

“Well, I think it’s time I go home. I have a lot of homework to do and I really need to see if Souta made it home yet.”

“Oh, no worries there. My little brother Kohaku just texted me saying he arrived home. Speaking of which, I have my personal driver already on his way. You can ride with me, since I kinda want to talk to you about something important.” Sango smiled over to the miko, watching her nod in reply. 

“Good, because I have a previous engagement with Kikyo and Kagura tonight. They do get a bit moody if I am late.” Miroku gave another wicked grin while looking over to the two females before him. “They brought a friend for me to meet. How nice of them, right?”

“You’re sick.” The two women both spoke with a roll to their eyes. “But you are right. My brother and father want to talk about the new weapons that will be releasing in the next auction this weekend.” Sango finished off. 

Cocking a brow, “That’s this weekend? Where at?” Miroku asked. 

“Satomi’s place, as usual. I need to put in my opinion on the weapons since they are designed by Kohaku. Father wants to make sure he is fully prepared to take over when he graduates college.” Sango casually replied. 

“There is an auction?” Kagome finally spoke up, confused by what would be so great about a auction. Was selling old junk really something rich people did?

Chucking, Sango looked over to the miko. “Yes, if you like you can come along with me this weekend. I hear the Abukara family will be displaying their new clothing for next months fashion. You will be able to meet them finally, and you can also check out my family’s weapons that start out at $300k.” 

“What? Are you serious? Why so much?” Kagome shouted out in disbelief. 

“Actually, that is just for one of our lower quality swords. We have others that start out a little higher than that.” Sango chuckled. 

“That just seems so expensive.” She mumbled more to herself than to the others. “But, I guess I’ll go if things between me and Satomi aren’t so bad.” 

“That’s right.” Sango sighed, “I forgot that you two had a quarrel today. Well, I think it will be alright. She doesn’t start anything during these events. So you have nothing to worry about.” She smiled. “Well, anyway, let’s get going before Inuyasha decides to call and take up more of our time.”

As they looked over to see Miroku, their eyes widen to notice a empty seat and the sexually arrogant male leaving the smoothie place with a woman hooked under his arm. “Wow, he works fast.” Kagome chuckled. 

“You have no idea.” Rolling her eyes, she finally turned to Kagome and gave a weak smile. “By the way, you don’t need to worry about me or Miroku. We both know you are middle class, but please forgive us since there will be times we forget.” 

Swallowing the lump that instantly formed in her throat, she shook her head and smiled. “No, it’s fine. I’m glad I lucked out meeting nice people like you guys. I’ve still need to work on a lie to tell other people at school on what my family does for a living. It sucks, honestly. I hate lying.”

The slayer smiled and shrugged. “Just say they work with the Taijiya family. No one really asks further than that, and you will be left alone a lot more as well.” 

Looking over to the slayer, Kagome felt a sense of relief lifting off her shoulders. Nodding, she thanked her new friend as they both got up from the table and headed towards the exit. The young miko’s mind began to wonder once again to the amber-eyed yokai, and before she knew it, she found herself imagining him before her with a smile Satomi had described to her earlier. 

Shaking the thoughts away, she followed after Sango into the car and decided to teach herself a lesson and bury herself in her homework and text books. How dare her mind bring up an image of that soulless asshole? Gods, she just wish she will never have to see him again. Ever. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souta tries his skill in soccer practice. Kagome is informed about the school adding dorms after winter break. Sesshomaru has a moment with his mother. And the crew decides to meet up at the Shichiinitai manor.

* * *

 

 

 

The days rolled by with a intensity so thick, Souta wasn’t sure if it was just the new environment or the strange presence lurking about. He neverr was into the supernatural vortex of reality, even though his cousin was a yokai, and his now best friend and team captain a demon slayer. To him, things like evil auras and magical forces just wasn’t something he believed in, even though he’s come face to face with it. If anything, to him all these things were just things people had, almost like a defect. It’s there, but doesn’t mean you should pay absolute attention to it or get freaked out about it. 

But today was different. He wasn’t sure how, but today felt very different. Ever since Monday, when Kagome finally came home from school, he felt something very off about her and their cousin Satomi. Shrugging the whole thing off, passing it as a common fight between family, he let it go until he realized that Kagome never came home with Satomi. They never even talked during school or after. And today, he just couldn’t help but fight the feeling that something was definitely wrong with this whole situation. 

Placing his gym back in his locker, he took a few deep breaths until he finally felt himself relax. Stripping off his school dress coat, and untying and unbuttoning the rest of his school uniform, he placed on his slim black and purple jersey and soccer shorts. He still couldn’t believe he was wearing the colors of the one team he admired so much and also hated during tournaments. 

Chuckling at the memory, he shut his lock and walked over to Shippo who currently was sporting the goalie jersey and slipping on his black knee length socks and soccer cleats. Sitting beside him on the bench, he pulled on his own sock and cleats until he finally gathered enough courage to speak. “Hey, do you know if my nee-san and yours got into a fight recently?” 

Shippo paused at his cousin’s question and finally looked up after finishing tying his shoe. “Actually, yeah I do know. Kagome insulted one of her friends, and usually that is never good to begin with but somehow Kagome is still here in school and things are still almost normal.” 

“Do you know why?” 

“From what my friend told me, there was a quarrel between two brothers and your sister stepped in to defend the other. While doing so, she insulted the most important person of school that even the teachers dare not insult. Honestly, if it were up to him, you and your sister wouldn’t even be in school or any others for that matter.” Shippo frowned with a sigh. “But for some reason, your sister is still here and mine even has been distant from me. I think it’s pretty serious.”

Shaking his head, he knew one of these days would come. Kagome was the type to never keep her mouth shut if she saw someone in trouble. She just never kept her mouth shut, and most of the time, a problem that wasn’t theirs always ended up being theirs in the end. “I wish she would stop doing that. In our old school, I use to hear rumors from my friends from their older siblings that Kagome talked back to someone. It always ended up with her getting into more trouble that she could have avoided by minding her own business. I mean, she means well, but her mouth will get her into trouble.”

“I wouldn’t worry so much about it, but now that we are in the same school, I can’t help that she might succeed in ruining us completely with that damn mouth of hers.” Souta finished off with a groan. 

“Hey man, just relax. If anything, I can always let my father know the situation and he will make sure my sister won’t do anything harsh against you or Kagome. Now hurry up, Kohaku will get pissed if we are late.” The fox yokai smiled while heading out of the locker room towards the soccer field. 

As time flew, the team took a short break until they split into two teams to practice before their tournament tomorrow. Resting his head back onto his shoulders, he inhaled a few deep breaths from all the running and practice exercise. Reaching up to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Souta looked down towards Shippo and Kohaku who currently were talking about the team member who didn’t show up because of a sprain that happened last week. 

“Either way, we will need to find a sweeper until Tsubaki-san can come back. He’s one of our best attackers, and without him our defense line will be hindered cause the only one to fill in for his spot right now is Kurosawa-san.” Shippo pointed down on the clipboard Kohaku currently was holding. 

It wasn’t long until the coach of the soccer team came up behind the two with his hand coming to his chin as if in deep thought. “Well, why not place the new kid as the left attacker, and see how he does? Hirogawa and Toshiba can switch as long as they are in the attack positions.”

“We can have Toshiba center and Hirogawa still in the same place, since he dominates the right field.” Kohaku added. “Alright Coach Matsuno, let’s see if Higurashi can handle the heat in the attacker’s position. Hey, Higurashi! Come here!” The captain finally shouted out from over his shoulder. 

Already hearing the gist of the plan, Souta raced up towards the captain, goal keeper and coach with a worried smile. He never played on the attack line, always the midfielder or defense. This would be a complete new game to him, since the attackers were mostly in charge of taking the ball and striking the goals. “Yes Captain Taijiya?” 

“You can call me Captain, Higurashi-san. I got a question for you.” Kohaku finally asked. “How good are you on the attack line?”

“I never been on the attack line before, so I wouldn’t really know.” He answered truthfully. 

“Well, you played midfield right?” He nodded. “Than you will do fine on the attack line. It’s basically the same thing, but you will go full on the offense and not halfway. We have the best defense line, and our midfield is basically impenetrable. We need a substitute for our offense line, and since you are new, I’d like to try you out on the offence. We all thought about it, and if you can do this, you won’t be sitting on the sidelines for long.” 

“And if it’s a problem, we can switch you our with a sweeper. I know you are great in sweeper, and Kurosawa-san can take Tsubaki’s place for the time. Either way, you do good, sidelines won’t be a problem for you in the future games.” Kohaku finally finished off while turning to the coach and they both heading away to deal with new plays for the board. 

Shippo smiled and patted his cousin on the shoulder. “Relax Souta-san, you’ll do great. Just be careful with Tanako.” He warned lightly with a worried smile. 

“What is wrong with Tanako? Isn’t he nice?” 

Giving a nervous laugh, he shook his head. “He’s nice when not playing soccer. He earned the nickname demon during his first game. And he’s also the reason for Tsubaki being disabled right now.” 

“You’re joking right?” Souta gave a nervous laugh of his own, trying to catch any sign of joking. “Wait, you’re being serious.” Shippo nodded. “Now I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” Shippo smiled. “He’s really not as bad as he is with opposing team members. It’s why he is on the defense line during games, and only plays as attacker during practice games. You’ll be alright, I promise.”

“If I don’t die first.” Souta half-joked. 

As the game began, it wasn’t long until Souta fully realized why Tanako earned the title demon. He’d been lucky several times that he managed to dodge the guy, but towards the end of practice it was Shippo who finally patted Souta on the back and sighed with relief. “No human has ever dodged him, since he is a yokai after all. But nice shot on the winning goal for your team.” 

“Seriously? You guys couldn’t have warned be, oh I don’t know, before I went head on with him?” Souta waved his hands up in the air in attempt to wave off some tension and fear he felt on his shoulders. But it was useless, since he still felt his heart racing and his blood pumping with such a raw adrenaline rush he was sure he could out run a yokai if he really put his mind to it. 

“At least you are alive and not injured.” Shippo chuckled lightly. “You did great by the way.” 

“Thanks dude.” The young soccer player smiled back as they both stood in the certain of the field. Playing with the soccer ball by his feet, he finally looked up to his cousin. “You think our sisters will be alright and blow this stuff away?”

Shrugging, “Dude, I have no idea. No one insults one of The Stars and gets away with it. I’m being serious too.” the red head yokai stated matter-of-factly. “But I agree with you too, I hope they let this go and be back to what they use to be. I don’t like the tension at all.”

“I agree.” 

“Hey! Higurashi-kun! Hayashi-kun! Great job on the field!” Coach Matsuno shouted out while racing to the two young boys. “I think we found our replacement for Tsubaki’s replacement for this coming game. Do great, and you will be in more coming up games as well.” 

“Thanks Coach Matsuno!” Souta smiled while rolling the soccer ball between him and Shippo. “So, when will Tsubaki-san be coming back? I hear he is really great.”

“Well, that’s the thing. From what the doctor had told me, he probably will be sitting out for the rest of the season. He sprained his Achilles tendon, well actually tore it slightly, and won’t be allowed on the field for three months until fully healed.” Matsuno sighed regretfully. “Poor kid hasn’t taken the news very lightly since he found out.”

Both Shippo and Souta winced at the news and nodded in agreement. If it were them in Tsubaki’s shoes, they’d be just as devastated. No one liked hearing bad news, especially an athlete not being able to play anymore. “Thanks for telling us, Coach Matsuno. I will let the team know so we could go and visit him in the hospital.” Shippo finally spoke up. 

“Just be careful. You know how prideful that brat is.” Matsuno chuckled. “Anyway, hurry up and hit the showers. I won’t accept you guys being late to next period.” 

“Hai!” The boys said in unison. Watching him walk away, Souta looked down at the ball than towards the goal and decided to test his luck. Swinging back his leg, he aimed and kicked only to see the ball jump up, hit the rail and boomerang back into Coach Matsuno’s head. “Oh crap! Coach!” 

 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

It had been three days since her encounter with Satomi and any members of The Stars. Since then Kagome hasn’t felt any ill will towards her or any threats to come to her during the week. It was as if the incident on Monday never  happened, and this week wouldn’t end in such a foul state. Shutting her locker, she also recently found out that Satomi moved her locker to another part of the building and during swim class, she never saw her. 

After bravely asking the Nystrom twins, she found out Satomi rarely came to class unless competition was drawing near. That her showing up on Monday was actually weird and not normal. The news of it kinda broke the miko’s heart, but she refused to believe her words to the Ice Prince really caused this big of a raft. Was she, who was family and blood, really just a nobody like the rest of the people in this school? 

She decided to never think more on it, and just roll where the music took her, but it still left a ache in her heart that this wasn’t right. How could her very own cousin just ignore and avoid her like this? An act of vengeance would be great about now, at least she knew her cousin cared enough. Even if the vengeance act would be towards her, not for her. 

Sighing, she reached her class and avoided looking over at the slayer, pervert and hanyou who they each claimed as their corner of the classroom. Crashing into her seat, she pulled out her text book and opened to the lesson she knew they would be talking about today. She just wanted the day to be over with, especially since she had a high chance that she would see her cousin tomorrow at the auction. If her cousin wanted to avoid her, than she would have to go to her and honestly where else could Satomi escape? 

They needed to settle this, and fix whatever it was between them. It was even more awkward after school, to be escorted home from the Hayashi’s personal car but no Satomi to share it with her. She had declined, but after them still following her, she decided it would be cheapest to just take the ride. 

“Hey wench? You alright?” The word was no longer insulting, no held any rudeness behind it either. It actually felt like a nickname, just a terrible nickname in her opinion. Nodding, she ignored looking at the hanyou and kept her face glued to the book. 

“If it’s about Satomi, she’s not at school today. She hasn’t been for the past couple days.” Sango finally stated. 

‘What?’ Well, now they finally had her attention. She turned to look at the slayer and the others. “What? Why?”

“Well, her family as well as Inuyasha’s family, are in charge of the school, financially and everything else. There was a rumor going on since last year that this would strictly be a co-ed dormitory school. Meaning, we will never be leaving unless on weekends and holidays.” Sango filled. “The rumors was settled Monday evening, and the Hayashi and Taisho Industries have decided to make our school into a dormitory campus with much more opportunities to accomplish things for the students.”

“What? But, I can’t stay here.” Kagome finally dropped her voice down and looked around suspiciously. She finally signaled, ‘I’m broke, no cash for this.’ 

Sango chuckled and shook her head. “No worries Kagome. It’s already taken care of, for you and your brother.” 

“How?”

“Satomi took care of it when she found out you would be attending here.” Sango reminded. “She also took the liberty to have us as roommates once the dorms were completed.”

Flabbergasted, Kagome fell back into her seat and shook her head. Once again her cousin prepared everything, to help her survive in this hell hole of a school. Yet, with all of this, she still hadn’t called or shown her face. Grant it she was out of school, but it was still wrong. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and waved her hands up in the air. “I can’t believe this. I feel like I am always indebted to her.”

“Probably because you are.” Miroku finally spoke up from behind a surprisingly non-hentai book. “Since she can’t harm you in any other way, she will have you indebted to her. Even if declining, she will make it impossible for you to reject her offers.”

“That would explain my escort rides home.” She palmed her face and groaned. 

“That, and Satomi’s family is known for their motto ‘Pay all debts’. It doesn’t matter if it be them, or others, but a debt shall always be paid with interest. If this keeps up, by the time you graduate, you will be completely owned by the Hayashi Industry. Everything you own or make of yourself will be taken by them, with interest.” Placing his book down while keeping a finger lodged between his reading spot, he looked over to the miko with a sadden expression. “We are going to have to do something, and soon, if you don’t want your life owned by her.” 

Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked over to the pervert. “Isn’t that illegal? Can’t she get in trouble for blackmailing?”

“She could, but what she is doing now isn’t considered blackmail. If you were to take this into court, you would have to pay back all that was loaned to you. Either way, if you were to fight this, you’d break before even getting on foot into that room. They’d get you for all the expenses, the school, rides, lunch money. Anything.” Miroku continued. “If you want this to end, you’d have to talk to the one in charge of it all. And that would be Satomi.”

“I can’t freaking believe this.” Kagome let out a little growl before turning back into her seat. “I rather go back to my old school. I never had this much problem when I was there.”

“Hn, contrary to what you might believe, I have no say in whether you should stay in this school or not. Apparently, neither me nor the Taisho family can take you out of this class and let you go back to where you once were. I came to apologize and set things right, but it seems that is not optional. Who would have ever thought the two of you would shamelessly betray me like this.” 

Each of the four member group looked behind them to see not only Satomi but Jankotsu and Naraku standing beside her. As typical, Jankotsu wore a black summer coat, with his tie tucked against his flat chest under the tan vest and white blouse. A tan and black plaid skirt, and black stockings that went mid-thigh, with his hair cropped to the left and braided loosely. If Kagome didn’t know before hand, she would have guessed he was a female. 

But that wasn’t the case, and here all of them sat starring up at the members of The Stars. Satomi dressed in the same uniform while Naraku wore the tan vest shirt over his black dress shirt and tan and black plaid knee-shorts. His hair was slicked back into a pony tail, with a  few wavy strands shadowing over his right eye. The three of them looked like any student in a uniform here, but no one was a fool to believe that. 

“Satomi.” Kagome finally whispered out. 

“Save it. You think you are indebted to me, fine. There is a reason why I never help those anymore. Is fools like you,” She finally turned her attention towards Miroku. “Who believe an act of kindness if always meant as something else. Just remember who granted you the opportunity to step foot into this school. I give you a month, to see how long you actually last.” And without another word, she left the room with the two other males behind her. 

Sitting in stunned silence, Kagome stared at the place where Satomi once stood. Rage boiling up inside her, she found the courage to raise from her seat and march after her cousin. Acting with quick speed, Inuyasha grabbed the miko’s elbow and shook his head. “Don’t Kagome.” 

“And why not?” She growled out. 

Pulling her  closely to him, he whispered into her ear, “If she really wanted you to be ruined for, she would have stated that you are a commoner in our school. Instead, she let you off with a warning.” 

He was right, but damnit it still didn’t ease the rage she felt inside her. Walking back to her desk, she sat down and buried her head between a nice hollow part of her arms. She just wanted the day to be over with. And on top of it all, she didn’t want to show her face to the other students who witnessed everything that just happened. How dare she cause a scene and humiliate her like this? Was her cousin truly this bad?

‘But you talked behind her back without gaining the facts first.’ Her conscience spoke up. It still didn’t mean anything. Satomi embarrassed her, and showed her true colors just now. She was just as worse as that no good for nothing Sesshomaru. 

Suddenly, as if the thought of his name came to her mind, she found herself instantly calmed as her mind treacherously conjured up an image of the Ice Prince. Her heart raced as she focused on the image of the male before her, and as she locked onto her amber gaze, her heart skipped a beat and along took away her breath. He was so amazingly handsome, she couldn’t help but walk towards him and touch his cheek that earned her a genuine smile from this ice statue. 

But this was not real. This was not the Sesshomaru she saw in her mind. The real one was a heartless prick who thought himself better than anyone. A real jerk who insulted those lesser than him. She probably bet he never had to work hard for anything. He was nothing but a spoiled arrogant asshole who deserved every words she told him the other day. 

Shaking away her thoughts, she finally found the courage to lift her head up and go on about her day. If these rich snobs could look down their nose at her, she could too. She would not be pushed over like some rag doll. Besides, she has three great friends from this school. 

Turning her attention to Sango, she smiled and exhaled a breath of a new beginning. “You know what, if she wants a war. Fine. I won’t back down.” 

“Are you sure this is wise, Kagome?” Sango asked with concern. 

“Yeah. Who are they to judge us? We are just as good as them, if not better.” Kagome chuckled and nodded at her words. “Yeah, we will show them who really runs this place. I don’t scare easy.” 

“I knew there was a reason why I liked you.” Inuyasha finally spoke up. 

“You insulting me at first sight was liking me?” 

“Don’t judge me. I’m a misunderstood child.” 

“Yeah, and I’m a monk.” Miroku added his two-sense while he continued reading from his book. 

The others chuckled and looked over at the perverted freak. “Miroku, a monk is not a pervert.” Kagome finally spoke up between each laugh. 

“Alright! Open your books to page 289! Miroku! Is that another perverted manga?” The teacher called out, startling the students from the sudden outburst. 

“No. It’s in fact a smut novel.” Miroku replied. 

Groaning, the teacher ignored the boy and went back to her class. And just like that, things went back to normal for now. 

 

  **~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

“Sesshomaru. Come here.” 

The skin on his neck and arms crawled with disgust and fear at the sound of his mother’s voice. He knew today he would have to endure more punishment for something he didn’t cause. Either way, he kept his mouth shut and found the courage to walk beside his mother. The garden maze was lovely from this view, the winter blossoms were now starting to bloom and it was quite fascinating to watch. It gave the garden a feel of peace and serenity, but Sesshomaru hated this view. He hated that garden. 

He hated those flowers. 

Everything in this room, he hated most. But he didn’t show it. He never showed his discomfort for anything, or it would all be thrown in his face. An ounce of emotions towards anything, and his parents would use it against him. ‘The heir of Taisho Industry doesn’t need friends. He doesn’t need personal belongings. The heir does well when his emotions are shut away and his heart as cold as ice! Only then can he truly rule.’ It was the words his mother and father would speak. 

They would drill those words to him every day until he finally memorized every word, and how it was spoken and pronounced. If he forgot, he was restricted and beaten for his ‘immature’ and ‘rebellious’ ways. He’d be strapped down, restrained and on his knees -bare naked- in front of this window where the gardened laid before him. And that is why he hated the garden the most. 

The memories they held. The humiliation of his beatings. He hated it most of all. How could anything look so peaceful and beautiful, be so foul and evil? 

“You smell of the human girl.” Miyo Taisho, former wife of Take Taisho, stood elegantly still in her black dress suit. Her long silver hair flowed down her back, and her amber gaze shining brightly from the thick black eyeliner. She looked identical to her son, beauty that was flawless and praised highly upon. Her scent was rich and powdery, almost of sakuras. In normal circumstances, she’s known of her generosity and loving care. 

A fake smile and tears of joy, to gain credentials on the media. It was another thing Sesshomaru hated. He despised people who were fake and flaky. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he kept his gaze on the garden below him. “I was with her earlier. Of course I would smell of her.” 

“Why can’t you find a female of our kind? A strong, powerful inuyokai? Why must you continue to follow in your father’s footsteps?” She made a sound of disgust as she stepped away from the window and walked towards her mahogany desk. 

He didn’t answer. He never answer. Why would he ever justify his actions on why he spent his time with a human? Most of his true friends were humans, and one was a hanyou. He never stated his dislike for such, only his dislike for his brother and certain humans who gathered to be on his nerves. Satomi and the Shichiinitai brothers and Naraku were all tolerable to him. 

None of them abused their privelege to be around him. They respected him and were actually there unlike his ‘loving’ family. Well, for the exception of Rin. Since his parents divorce with his father’s affair with the human, his mother decided to sleep with another inuyokai and thus came the birth of his beloved little sister. Unlike his mother, Rin never got her personality nor the birth father. She was her own person, and he loved that most about her. 

And with every ounce of his power, he made sure she never saw the truth of Miyo, or what he had to endure because Inuyasha never kept his insults to himself. If that wasn’t love, he wasn’t sure what was. As he began to bare himself from his clothing, he was stopped from a hand on his shoulder. His bottom lip almost trembled, but he refrained  from showing his disgust. How could he not know when he walked into the room? His mother was drunk, and from what he could smell, she was heavily drunk. 

“Please me well, my son, and I assure you I won’t leave a mark this time.” She whispered into his ear, restricting him once more from using his powers. Stripping the coat from his arms, she smiled at his resistance. “If you don’t, I’ll have Rin be your replacement from now on.” 

Giving in, Sesshomaru shut his eyes and let the evil bitch strip him from his clothing. Hissing, he felt her claws digging into his bare back and he found himself yet again looking at the garden below him. 

Gods, how hate loathe that garden. 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

Bankotsu paced his father’s office. He received a phone call from his fiance and from what he gathered, the talk between Kagome and Satomi didn’t go too well. He hated hearing his love cry for anything, and to know that it was family that caused this, he was pissed. 

As always, his father was not home. Of course, why would the Governor of Tokyo ever come home when he had a nice home on one of Japan’s islands? Ever since the death of his mother, Masatoshi Shichiinitai, rarely made an appearance home unless it was for huge events or one of his sons was ill. That only left Bankotsu to care for the house with their servants of course, and Jankotsu and their younger brother Tsubaki Shichiinitai. 

At least he was able to see his father for the brief hour that he came. All to check to see if his youngest son was still alive and breathing, but not alright with the fact that Tsubaki was very badly injured to cost him the season in soccer. It took everything in Bankotsu to hold his father back without kill the guy first. 

Pacing in the office, he finally came to a halt at the sound of Tsubaki’s wheelchair coming in. “Banii-san, you know you aren’t allowed in father’s private office.” 

“Tsubaki-kun, why are you out of bed?” Bankotsu ignored his brothers statement and rushed over to push his little brother from the room. “You should have it elevated with some ice or heating pads on it. It’ll heal faster.” 

“I know that, nii-san, but when Butler Koba-san said you were up here, I had to come get you. You know you aren’t allowed in here. Otosama would be upset if he were to find out.” Tsubaki sighed as he felt Bankotsu ignore the topic yet again and wheel him away towards the main living area. 

“Baki-kun.” They finally stopped beside the large sectional where it was less than formal for guests. It held a large screen tv and many less breakable objects in the room, along with tons of blankets and pillows. The sons of the Shichiinitai manor usually found themselves sleeping in here or in Bankotsu’s room. It was a habit they started when Tsubaki turned five and their mother passed away from terminal cancer. 

“Yeah, Banii?” Tsubaki looked up to his older brother. 

“I promise to you, that this injury will not hurt you in the slightest. We will work every day to gain your strength back, and before you know it, you will be in top shape again.” Bankotsu smiled while lifting his brother up and placing him on the corner of the sectional, propping his ankle up on a couple pillows. 

Chuckling, “I like that idea, but I think this is for the best. I was really upset when they told me, but seeing father’s face of disappointment was well worth it.” he lied of course but he didn’t’ want his older brother to worry about something so small. 

“You’re lying. I know how much you love soccer.” Bankotsu rested beside him and turned on the tv. “Just relax, it will be alright, I promise. Oh and Sato-chan and Naraku-san are coming over tonight as well.” 

“Sweet! Me and Naru-san have to finish that chess game we started. Oh, I heard there is a new replacement for me on the team.” Tsubaki mentioned while snatching the remote from his brother’s hand to find a channel and keep it there. “They said he was really great and dodged ’Demon’s’ attacks. I think I might head back to school on Monday and check him out. Can’t be all that bad, and might give him some pointers ya know.” 

“Sounds good to me, just don’t push yourself.” Bankotsu warned while propping his feet on the coffee table. “So what’s the kid’s name?”

“Higurashi Souta. New transfer student who came in this week, from what Shippo told me. The two are related.” 

“Great.”

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, just watch tv.” He changed the topic once more. As they continued to sit in silence, Bankotsu felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Reaching in, he looked at the screen and sighed when he noticed Sesshomaru’s name and number. Answering, he waited. 

“Place to crash for the night?” 

“You and Rin?” Bankotsu asked. 

“Yeah.” The Ice Prince voice broken and filled with shame and regret. 

“Hurry up. Satomi is suppose to be here soon.” 

“Be there shortly.”

“No problem. Back door, you know the route.” Hanging up, he looked over to his little brother and smiled. “Well, I guess I better get Kohaku and Shippo over too. So, what sounds good? Pizza? Chinese?”

“Chinese, and make sure you get their egg  rolls. Lots of them. Jankotsu and Naraku finished all the others ones last time.” Tsubaki chuckled while ordering his brother around. 

Smirking, he patted his little brother’s hair and exited out the room to inform the servants and dialed Shippo and Kohaku’s number. After phoning them, he headed to the back where he saw Rin rushing up to give him a hug than ditch shortly after to tend to Tsubaki. Alone, Bankotsu looked over to the amber eye male and sighed. “I won’t tell her, as promised. But this time, don’t steal my favorite pajamas after you bathe.” 

Rolling his eyes, the prince walked passed the human and headed towards Bankotsu’s room. Pausing at the stairs, he looked over his shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I thank you.” 

“Yeah, it’s what friends are for. Just hurry before Satomi arrives.” And with that he left the yokai alone to bath as he walked back to the living room where Tsubaki and Rin were curled on the couch with blankets watching anime. At least tonight wouldn't be so dull.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intimate moment between Satomi and Bankotsu. The silent treatment at the Hayashi Auction. A conversation between Kagome and Satomi.

* * *

 

 

Dawn was slowly approaching over the horizon, but with the heavy thick curtains of the large bedroom it was hard to tell. Opening her eyes, she smiled as her eyes locked onto the vision of her fiance asleep beside her. His hair loose and sprawled beneath him, his expression innocent and sweet while his bangs slightly hide his scar on his forehead. Reaching up to touch his cheek, she felt her heart flutter as he nuzzled into it and wrapped his arms tightly around her to pull her closely. 

Gasping, she let her body mold with his, glad that they actually had the room to themselves tonight since they both had no clothing on. Sinking her arms around his head and pulling him closely to her, feeling him nuzzle against her breasts and letting out a content sigh. She enjoyed having him like this. 

In fact, she enjoyed holding those she loved like this. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt like she was a safe haven for the ones she loved the most. But this moment didn’t last long until she felt wet kisses marking their way up to her neck. Letting out a soft chuckle, she felt their position change until he was above her placing wet kisses all around her. 

“Ban-kotsu..” She moaned out his name as she felt his lips traveling against her neck then lower to her collarbone. Arching her back at the feel of his tongue licking against a sensitive spot on her neck, she felt her legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer. 

Letting out a soft groan at the feel of his hard cock against her moistened folds, he gave a few light thrusts until he finally felt the wetness he absolutely craved. Hearing her soft moans and pants, he gave a few more thrusts until he finally pulled back, spreading her legs for him as he sank further down to place heated kisses against  her inner thigh. 

Her arousal hitting his nostrils, he felt himself growing drunk with the need to bury himself deeply inside her. Keeping her thighs in place, he finally took her into his mouth, enjoying her sharp gasps of pleasure as he flicked his tongue against her wet sex. Searching for the bundle of nerves, he grinned to himself as he felt his lover twitch as his tongue lapped and flicked against her clit. 

Suckling against her, he trailed one of his hands down to sink a single digit inside her heat, looking up to see her arching against his face as he continue to assault her wet sex with his tongue and mouth. Moaning at the sweet taste of her, he inserted another finger and sucked onto her clit as he curled his fingers inside her seeking the rough texture inside her. 

Feeling her walls tightening around him, he lightly bit against the bundle of nerves as he thrusts his fingers deeply inside her. Enjoying the sweet moans echoing from her lips, he felt her tensing as her orgasm was fast approaching. 

Throwing her head back, she felt her stomach tensing, muscles in her legs stiffen as the burning sensation was increasing more as she felt his fingers and tongue on her. Her mind racing and body begging to dive over the edge, she spread her legs as much as she could and raised herself a bit off the bed. Gripping her breasts with her hands, she pinched her nipples roughly as she fought towards the release that she begged silently for. 

“Ban-” His name couldn’t even leave her lips as she finally felt the rush of her orgasm spreading across her body, causing her to shake and cry out her release as Bankotsu continue to assault her with his mouth, suckling the nectar that he craved so much for. 

Lifting onto his knees, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a scorching kiss as he wasted no time to position himself and thrust deep inside her. Moaning, they looked each other in the eyes as he raised his hips and pushed deeply inside her once more. The pace hard but slow, Satomi clutched onto her lover and let out a cry with each thrust he made.

Keeping her hazel gaze locked onto her cobalt ones, slowly moving her hips along with his rhythm, she finally whispered for more. Needing him to completely take her as he always did. Letting out another moan, she raked her nails against his back until they finally seated onto his shoulders. Feeling him gripping her hips, lifting her ass from the bed, and angling himself to drive further inside her, she found herself racing towards another orgasm. 

Whispering his name between each cry filled moan, he found himself pounding faster and harder inside her. Letting go of each husky moan as he kept his gaze on his sweet beautiful fiance. Pulling back to rest on his knees, he hooked his of her legs onto his arms to lift her up just right as he found his pace and rhythm again. Mesmorized at the sight of her swallowing him, he let go of one of her legs to touch her sweet flesh. Seeking the bundle of nerves, knowing at any moment he would he be towards his completion, he wanted her to have her second orgasm before he finish. 

“Fuck…” He moaned, feeling her walls tightening more and her cries growing louder. Finding her hidden pearl, he rubbed his thumb against it to match his thrusts and let out a muffle cry as he felt her walls tightening more around his length. “You’re so tight babe…” 

Biting her lip, looking up to him with a hungry gaze, she finally arched up as she felt the push she needed to go over once more. Crying out his name, she mindlessly began to grind her hips against him, riding out her orgasm as she felt him pounding harder into her to reach his own. 

The sound of flesh smacking flesh, cries of pleasure echoing in the room, and his name leaving her lips, he finally found his push over the edge. Leaning forward, letting out a few throaty moans himself, he finally pumped his seed into her womb, filling her to the brim as he slowed his thrusts. Looking down at his beautiful fiance, he pressed his lips against hers, debating if he should pull out of her warm heat. 

Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, she smiled and placed a few kissed against his cheek. “We should get clean.” She chuckled lightly. 

“Oh come on, the sun isn’t even up yet.” He groaned, finally pulling himself out of her slowly with a moan. 

“You know I’d love to be in bed with you, but I have the auction to prepare for later this afternoon.” She sighed, lifting up to kiss his cheek and pushing him off of her. Quickly lifting off the bed, she reached for her lover’s hand and pulled him with her towards the bathroom. “We can have more fun in the shower, come on before Sesshomaru and Jakotsu decide to come in here.” 

“I highly doubt they would come in here.” 

“Remember last time? They came in while I was on top of you. Your brother still hasn’t let me forget about that.” She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the large shower and flicked on the water. “I don’t know about you, but being naked in front of a gay man is disturbing.”

“What  about Sesshomaru?” Bankotsu smirked while pushing the smaller woman before him into the shower where the heated water landed on their skin. 

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, “That is even worse. If I recall, he didn’t want to see me for a week, let alone talk to me.” she chuckled as they began to wash each other. 

After their shower, they dried off and dressed into some more appropriate clothing for later today. Leaving the room, they headed towards Jakotsu’s where apparently everyone decided would be the room to crash in because the feminine male had the most sleeping space. Pillows, cushions and tons of blankets. 

“Naraku, I promise it will not hurt a single bit!” Jak’s voice echoed from behind the door. 

“You said that last time, and next thing I remember was you trying to strip me naked.” The hanyou spoke up in a more calm tone. 

“Of all the guys, you are the only one I can’t have a taste of! Come on! I promise I won’t leave a mark on you, or be too rough with you!” Jak whined. 

Both Bankotsu and Satomi stared at the door knob, listening to the voices on the other side, until finally looking up and shaking their heads. “Apparently, everyone is already awake.” Satomi chuckled as her and the blue eyed male walked down the hall. 

Reaching the dining room, they were greeted with Tsubaki, Shippo and Kohaku fighting over the last piece of bacon and Sesshomaru and Rin silently sitting on the other side eating some rolled omelets and grilled fish. Laughing at the sight, she sat down on the side with her best friend and Rin and waited until more servants came in with food to place on the table. 

“Ohayou, Rin-san. Sleep well?” 

“If you call sleeping with four snoring guys and one with gas well, than sure.” The black hair girl smirked but shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “I slept well either way once Sesshomaru decided to move me and Kohaku to Tsubaki’s room. A lot more peaceful and less smelly.” 

“Hey! I resent that!” Shippo glared before sticking the last piece of bacon into his mouth. “Besides, it’s better than waking up to Jakostu-san trying to molest Naraku while he was sleeping. That was a disturbing sight to wake up to.”

“I agree. I never knew my brother could be so bold.” Tsubaki shuddered as he reached for the other fried bacon and fish on the plates set before them. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

“The auction.” Satomi replied while sinking her face into her plate and nudging Sesshomaru with her elbow to make sure he was alright. “We are going to need a couple models as well, since the Arubaka family designed the next month’s fashion. I think one of them is our uniform for school.”

“Awesome! I was getting tired of tan and black. They should do violet and black, like our school colors.” Tsubaki added while scarffing down a few grilled fish and rice with some nori.

“Why would they model the design for school?” Rin asked curiously while reaching over for her glass of orange juice. 

“In competition for the other private schools. It will be up to me to decide if the uniform is worthy or not.” Satomi sighed while looking over to Sesshomaru who kept being oddly quiet. “You alright?”

“Yeah, he had an incident with Jakotsu as well this morning.” Rin filled in while placing her cup down and reaching over for some of the onigiri. “Apparently, Jak saw everything.”

Looking over to her best friend, she noticed the very faint, almost unnoticeable, blush on his stoic face and let out a laugh. “I told you to lock the doors.” Bankotsu was the first to say something while he worked on his fourth plate. “Jak has no shame.”

“I heard that!” The feminine male shouted out while picking the seat beside his brother. “I will have you know Sesshomaru, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You will make any man happy, I can promise you that.” Jak smile while rubbing the noticeable red marks on his neck. 

“Jak, the next words that come out of your mouth, I won’t hold him back from attacking you.” Satomi warned while working on her third plate. 

“Whatever, at least it beats having to hear you two go at it this morning.” Jak shrugged while picking apart the fried fish he decided to grab. 

“Anyway, enough of that.” Bankotsu diverted. “Where is Naraku?”

Grinning wickedly, Jak looked over to Satomi and Bankotsu with a evil gleam in his eyes. “I’ve tied him up to my bed for now. He wants to play hard to get, fine. But I don’t give up easily!” 

“That’s sick.” 

Shuddering, the rest of the gang decided to finish their breakfast without the image of Jak and Naraku. Today was going to be a long day, if anything. 

 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

She couldn’t believe her eyes. She knew her cousin was from a very wealthy family, but she never knew them to be this rich. As a matter of fact, she never even recalled visiting her cousin’s home. Ever since the death of her father, she knew very little about his side of the family. She did know one thing though, her father gave up all of this to be with her mother. 

To her, that was the richest life anyone ever will experience. Love outlasts all, in her opinion. But at the very moment, she was questioning that motto in life after looking at the huge mansion right before her eyes. “I can’t believe this is my cousin’s home.” she finally spoke with awe laced in each word. 

“This is one of them. They have a few private resorts and a summer home in Okinawa.” Sango smiled while trying to help Inuyasha fix his tie. “Seriously Inuyasha, you wore suits since the day your could walk. How can you not make your own tie?” 

“Clip-on, Sango. Greatest invention to man since the internet.” Inuyasha replied nonchalantly while looking out the side window of the vehicle. 

“I still can’t believe this. Why wouldn’t she have ever said anything? I’ve known her all my life, and knew she came from a wealthy family but I never knew how rich.” Kagome continued as the car finally stopped a servant came to open the car door. 

As the three members got out the back seat of the car, Miroku waited until the servant moved aside so that he could exit as well. Making his way to his friends, he smiled while sneaking up behind Sango to cop a feel before he felt the stingy pain of a slap. Followed by some harsh, exotic words. How he enjoyed those moments the most. 

“Freaking pervert. Don’t touch my ass!” Sango delivered a heated slap and stormed towards the entrance to the Hayashi’s manor. Bowing her head to the higher class, and handing her dress coat to the servants by the door. As the others followed suit, they finally found a table reserved  for the Taijiya family. 

Kagome sat down, still in awe as she looked around and noticed several foreigners, most even wearing outfits that resembled their homeland. “How many people from other countries come here?” 

“We never keep count, but I do know the Royal family of Sweden is here, King Carl and his son Prince Daniel are here.” Miroku informed while gazing upon the crowd. “Oh, and the Prime Minister of Korea is here as well. I guess today will be quite exciting.” 

“It should be, since the Emperor of Japan decided to release one of their crowned head pieces for auction.” Sango added. 

“Why would the Emperor auction that?” Kagome asked. 

“Probably because today marks the 75th Anniversary of the Hayashi Auction. And also, Emperor Akihito is actually pretty laid back and doesn’t really care auctioning off something small. It’s not one of the main crowns, it’s more of a display figurine for different seasons.” Sango answered. 

“It’s stupid if you ask me. I still can’t believe most people would even buy the stupid shit.” Inuyasha smirked while leaning up against the chair and looking out into space. 

“Museums, for the most part. I hear the Shichiinitai owns several of them, a few worldwide such as in Italy and India.” Miroku stated. 

“That sounds interesting, but I would have to agree with Inuyasha. Why not auction something that is useful?” Kagome chuckled with a shake to her head in disbelief. 

Sango was the first to chuckle and shake her head at Kagome’s question. “The rich don’t really want something useful. They want something to show off.” Sighing, she looked down with a bit of shame and continued on. “It’s for a title and respect, that to most here means a lot.” 

Nodding as she somewhat understood, Kagome kept her mouth shut the instant she saw her cousin entering the room, like some grand entrance. The entire ball room was silence, and two rows of servants stood side by side as they each bowed while Satomi walked in. 

Unlike her school appearance that Kagome was so use to, Satomi was dressed in a heavily, draped violet-blue dress with two silver rings resting on her shoulder to hold the fine material up. Her hair was loosely fashioned up, spiraled curls styled on one side of her face while the other was firmly pulled back into a rolled bun. 

A fur shawl was draped over her delicate shoulders, which eventually was handed over to one of the servants. Wearing enough make-up to enhance her hazel eyes, she wore a faded pink shade of lipstick and held a stoic expression. As she reached to greet her fellow guest, an almost genuine smile appeared over her lips as she swayed like water to her guests. 

She looked remarkable, and deep down Kagome envied her cousin for how beautiful she truly was. She never understood why her cousin stubbornly refused to wear more feminine outfits and such, but she was beginning to understand why. It was for moments like this, for the shocked awe expressions. 

“Hey, Kagome.” Sango finally waved a hand in front of the miko’s face. 

“Oh, yeah? Sorry, I just never seen her look so beautiful before.” Kagome whispered ashamed as she turned her attention to Sango. 

“Yeah, and now you know why that prick is always on her like a lost puppy.” Inuyasha smirked while referring to his half-brother. 

“And I don’t blame the guy. He has great tastes, and if it wasn’t for him or Bankotsu, I’d date her and be loyal.” Miroku chuckled. 

Sango cocked a brow and turned to look over at the pervert. “I somehow doubt that, idiot.” 

“Harsh words, Sango dear. But you are probably right. Now if you excuse me, I must find my beautiful twins.” The violet eyed male smirked while dusting off his black suit. 

As the rest of the group sat down, and the show began, they each enjoyed the battle to claim this or that. It wasn’t long until Satomi finally spotted them and made her way to their table. “I hope you are enjoying your time here.” 

Kagome was the first to look her cousin in the eye and shrugged at her question. “It’s nothing interesting. I just can’t believe you’ve hidden this all from your family. I never knew you lived in such a great house.” 

“You’re mother wishes.” Satomi replied casually. “After my uncle passed away, it was your mother who wanted nothing to do with us. Since that couldn’t quite happen, she asked my family that we never show you our riches. Frankly, it didn’t bother us a bit since this is nothing.” 

“How can you not say it’s nothing? This house is as big as a grand castle hotel! It’s freaking huge, and you call this nothing? Are you really that inconsiderate?” Kagome scoffed while shaking her head. 

Looking at her cousin, she decided to let it go. What did her cousin really know? This house was nothing but a tomb for horrible memories and a prison to remind Satomi that she will forever be here. Turning her attention to the hanyou, she inhaled and gave her best fakest smile. “Your half-brother is here. I pray you keep your distance and not say anything that will cause issues in my home. I may not be able to touch you, but I can have you thrown out of my manor.” 

“I don’t care. I am here for Kagome, since it’s clear her family is just as cold and heartless as  mine.” Inuyasha sneered while keeping his eyes locked on the stage before them. 

“Satomi, can’t we talk about this?” Sango finally spoke up. 

“Talk about what?” 

Everyone at the table turned to look at the unexpected voice, and there standing was Naraku and Sesshomaru each dressed in two different style uniforms for the auction. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat yet again as she looked at the Ice Prince before her. As always, he stole her breath and he looked remarkable and gorgeous - no matter what he was wearing. 

The other male beside him also looked incredibly handsome, and for once Kagome saw a different light in the hanyou’s red eyes. It was almost as if he was a lost soul, but it quickly faded to show those cold venomous eyes everyone in school was use to. Swallowing away her sudden fear, she finally looked up to Sesshomaru and spoke up. “We weren’t going to talk about anything. As a matter of fact, I think Satomi was leaving us since we are not that worthy to spend another minute with.”

“Kagome…” Sango was silence as Satomi let out a chuckle and looked away to walk towards her other guests. As the two girls watched the beautiful woman leave their table, Kagome noticed a slight sparkle on the corner of her eye. Blinking to clear her vision, it was gone, decided she was seeing things. 

Looking back at the other two men at the table, she noticed Sesshomaru’s amber gaze glaring down at her. “What?” She finally spoke up from the intensity. 

“When in her presence, you are never to speak with her. You will keep your voice sealed in the presence of Satomi Hayashi, because I refuse to have her shed any more tears for a worthless human being. You are not worthy of her attention.” He snarled out the last words, catching the table off guard as he turned on his heel and left them to go after Satomi. 

Naraku looked over to his friend before looking back at the table. “If you are here to cause trouble with Satomi, please leave. But if you are here to resolve the conflict between you two, chose better words.” And with that he too left the table, leaving them dumbfounded and lost. 

“What was that?” Kagome finally spoke up, feeling her heart weighing heavy and her stomach clenching. She was beginning to feel sick with everything around her. 

“If I know Sesshomaru, and I do, he probably wants you to feel guilty by saying lies.” Inuyasha mumbled. “It’s all he ever does. When Rin asks where he was, he’d lie and say he was at school or somewhere when really he was with his mother or our father. Probably receiving more good rewards and pats on the back for being such a great son.” 

Kagome looked over to the hanyou with a confused expression. “Why would he lie?”

“Because that’s how he is. He thinks he is too good for anyone, and will probably kill you first, ask questions later, if you surprise him or say something mean, or some shit. He’s a spoiled brat,  and always will be.” Inuyasha kicked his legs out, resting his elbow on the table and his head on his palm. “And when he’s not doing that, he’s busy trying to hurt me someway.” 

“That’s so wrong.” Kagome sighed. Looking back up, she noticed Sesshomaru beside Satomi, who currently was placing a kiss on Bankotsu’s lips. Once again, she couldn’t explain it, but she noticed a since of longing and loneliness in those amber gazes. It broke her heart, but after hearing what Inuyasha had to say, and making sense on why Sesshomaru would say the stuff he did earlier, she felt disgusted. 

“How can such a handsome guy be such a evil jerk?” 

“Because he has everything.” Inuyasha nodded while raising his glass of wine to the air and mocking a cheer. “Arrogant bastard.” 

 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

A few weeks had pasted, and the school was preparing for the major ball event for winter. Even with all the commotion of the new building site and event, Kagome stood on edge as she looked at the school’s pool. School had finally ended, and she found herself in the swimming pool room, staring at the waves of the water. 

The main competition was coming up in two weeks, and she proved herself to be fast and reliable. She had pushed herself hard these pasts weeks, finally earning the swim teams respect, and even having her cousin show her face a few times during class. Even with the tension between her and Satomi, they still were civil and kept up their masks as they worked beside each other. 

Now, Kagome stood beside the flowing water inhaling the chlorine scent she had come to love. She was always dressed in her bathing suit, swim hat on and goggles ready. All she needed was to swim a few laps, and eventually her head will be clear and her mind at ease. 

“Kagome?” 

Startled, the miko wasn’t expecting to see the one person she wasn’t ready to talk privately with to be here. Turning around finally, she noticed Satomi, too, dressed in her swimming outfit. Did she come here to practice as well? Kagome thought while she also tried to figure out what to say to her cousin. 

“Wasn’t expecting to see anyone here.” She smiled while placing her towel and other things to the side. “Do you mind if I join you?” 

Shaking her head, the two positioned themselves at their own lanes and on queue they both dived in and began their laps. As the minutes passed by, Kagome finally came to a stop resting against the edge with her eyes shut. Her muscles were beginning to burn and she was finding herself reveling in it. It was the one thing she found that reminded her she was alive. 

Hearing a few splashes, she turned over to see Satomi finally pulling herself up and sitting on the edge. Breathing rapidly, she pulled off her goggles to reveal the one thing Kagome wished she didn’t see. Raising herself up, she quickly moved to her cousin’s side and without thinking she pulled her into her arms. “Don’t cry, Mimi-chan. Don’t cry.” 

It felt as the damn had finally broke, and for once she finally let go. Clutching onto her cousin, she let out all the emotions she kept bottled up inside. She thought by swimming, she would be alright but that wasn’t the case this time. “I’m so sorry, Kage-chan. Please don’t hate me.”

Her heart breaking, the two girls both realized that this turmoil was stupid. Holding each other tightly, they both cried into each others arms as they let out everything they held inside all these weeks. Reminding of the time when Kagome’s father passed away who also loved Satomi greatly as well. 

The memories flooding back into them, they remembered that rainy day when they had to watch everyone stand there while they buried him. Kagome cried, begging her mother to stop them while Satomi tried to get her father’s attention. 

“Kagome, we can’t alright. Please understand that he is in a better place.” Mrs. Higurashi’s tried her hardest to sooth her ten-year old daughter. Devastated and lost, Kagome buried herself into her mother’s arms and cried her heart out not wanting to watch any further as they buried her father. 

Satomi looked up to her father and tugged onto his coat, wishing she too had someone to hold her. Her mother was away with family, and all that was left right now was her father. Looking back over to the grave sight, she watched at the men buried the her uncle - the one guy who smiled and treated her like a child and daughter. Feeling the tears falling, she turned to her dad and let out a soft cry. 

“Why are you crying? Death happens, you should get use to it.” Daisuke Hayashi simply stated while as he finally turned away from the sight and walked back to his car. 

Standing in silence, she watched as her father walked away. Feeling her heart breaking, she looked over to see her cousin beside her. “Kage-chan?”

“Don’t worry, Mimi-chan. I’m here.” Wrapping her little arms around her cousin, she sobbed softly. “I’m here Mimi-chan. We will be alright together.”

Tightening her grip against her cousin, Satomi opened her eyes as she remembered that darkest part of her life. The one person she needed most was there for her, and she so guilty after hurting her cousin the way she did. “I’m sorry Kage-chan. Please forgive me.” 

“Forgive me too, Mimi-chan.” Kagome whispered back as the two sat together by the edge of the pool, crying into each others arms. 

How could they forget that promise they made to each other? Sure after the funeral, Satomi was taken away but that never stopped them from talking over the phone. Ever since then, they were together and nothing tore them apart. Pulling away, they wiped their tears and smiled softly. 

“Never again, alright.” Kagome chuckled. 

Nodding, Satomi wiped her tears and smiled. “Promise.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensitive topics between Satomi and her father. Kagome finds out a bit on her new friends, and gets moved up a class. Sesshomaru and Naraku get a special guest in their class while Satomi is away on business.

* * *

 

 

The days were beginning to run together as the major ball event was drawing near. An event Satomi clearly loathed but found herself always participating. Once again, she found herself sitting in the leather chair in front of her father’s large desk that held nothing but a large calendar, desktop computer and a pen holder. The man clearly preferred few and little things compared to most people she knew. 

Rolling her shoulders, she threw her head back with her eyes shut. The silence of the room was about as relaxing as hell’s wrath. The tension was growing by the minutes, and she felt that given the chance her shoulders would cave from the weight. Why she had to have countless, meaningless meetings with her father every day of the week was clueless to her. 

They never got along for the past ten years, since he decided it was best that she learn to be the heiress and not produce a son. Her entire childhood - gone within a blink of an eye. But it didn’t matter much to her, since the day she entered pre-k and met with her friends she had a small childhood to remember. 

Opening her eyes at the sudden noise of footsteps, she sat up in the chair and waited until her father took his seat in his miniature throne. If looks could kill, she would be dead at the very moment from the strict glare he cast towards her. But as always, she didn’t care. 

“I see you are about as rebellious as ever.” Daisuke Hayashi stated as he took his seat. Hooking his index finger into his sports coat, straightening the invisible wrinkles and finally flicking both wrists before finally linking his fingers together. It was a habit of his, and one Satomi knew all too well. 

“If it displeases my father, perhaps I shall continue in doing so. It is my main goal in life to rebel against those I have no liking for. But of course, I am sure that is how you feel as well. Am I correct, otosama?” She replied in her usual sarcastic tone. 

The elder Hayashi cocked his brow towards his daughter, gazing upon the same hazel eyes and pitch black hair she had gotten from him. If he didn’t know any better, his daughter would be mistaken to be his younger sister and not his daughter. She looked more like him than his wife. Finally letting go of his sigh, he looked out towards the window with a disappointed scowl. “You are not correct, Satomi and you will do well to remember your place when in my presence. Now, before we fall into another meaningless argument I want your  status report.”

‘Of course he would want report on my progress in school and life. It’s not like him to ask how his daughter is doing nowadays.’ She thought to herself before finally complying with more disinterested and distaste in her voice. “Top student in my classes. Ranked top student as well in kendo, and as for everything else just splendid, otosama.” 

“You can drop the attitude, dear daughter.” Daisuke huffed while turning his attention to his calendar. “Well, it seems next week the fall dance will be here.”

“You are to make an appearance, since Taisho-sama and Shichiinitai-sama won’t be able to.” Satomi informed. 

“And why is that?” 

“I was under the impression they would be attending their annual meeting in Dubai and France for the next couple weeks.” 

“Psht, those bastards. Always leaving me here to do the shitty events.” Shaking his head, he looked over to his daughter. “How is your engagement with the Shichiinitai boy?”

“Great as ever, but you would know that if you actually made more appearances in my life.” She mumbled under her breath while looking over to the side catching the family portrait above the fireplace. Not a smile was displayed except for Shippo’s happy expression. Her mother, the whore she was, sat idly still with a pride look and heartless glare as always. While her father stood behind them with his usual stoic expression that Satomi had mimicked to perfection. 

Except for Shippo, the Hayashi family for generations was known for their cold exterior and heartless demands. You couldn’t be a Hayashi if you weren’t one of those things, which was why her uncle - Kagome’s father - was shunned and disowned. It was forbidden to marry a commoner, let alone associate with them as if they were on the same level. 

“I am glad to hear about that.” His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “The last thing I need is to find another suitable suitor to take my unruly daughter as his wife. Do not ruin this. We need the Shichiinitai family on our side, just as they need us. Understood?”

Nodding, she continued to keep her gaze on the family portrait. Finally giving in, she looked over to her father with a smile of disbelief. “Where is mother?”

Stiffening at the change of topic, he looked down while rolling his tongue over his dry lips. “She is currently in Korea with her secret lover.” 

“Of course she is. Why do you insist on her being an embarrassment to you? You get onto my about my life but you won’t let go of the woman draining our family money dry? Instead she humiliates your marriage and runs off with the next male celebrity while spending your money.” Scoffing, she leaned forward and looked her father in the eyes. “She’s never been there for any of us, and yet when she comes here she acts like she owns your life, money and home. It’s sickening to see.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that any further. It will be taken care of shortly.” Daisuke stated while leaning back into his chair. If they agreed on anything, it would be the strong hatred they held for Sakara Hayashi. “Care to help me and the servants pack her belongings this weekend?”

“Will she be gone by this weekend?” 

Nodding, he finally looked up to his daughter and smirked. “Everything has been reinstated on the house, money, and my business and your life. At this very moment, she has no access to her bank cards, or personal phone that was paid for by my money. I wasn’t going to tell you until this weekend, but it seems plans change.”

“Why did it take so long?” Satomi finally asked, relieved with the great news finally. 

“I had to make sure nothing was tied to her that she would try to take in the divorce. It was very hard to get her to sign some documents, but once she legally signed them everything that was tied to her through marriage was cut off completely. Now, the next part will be for you.” A smile crossed his lips for the first time while he reached over the bottom draw and withdrew a few sheets of papers. Pushing them towards her, his smile widened even more at the light in her eyes. “Well?”

Her heart kicked up in a high pace as she saw the familiar sheets of paper she was so use to. The few documents that gave her the well known reputation. “I can ruin her completely for all the things she had done to us.” She happily while lightly tracing her finger tips over the sheets of paper. “She will finally get what she deserves after all the hell she has put us through, including the stuff she did to Shippo.”

“Indeed.  Be it as it may, Satomi - but I do love you as my daughter. I do feel guilty for not being the father I should have been, but at least with this you can only deal with one useless parent.” 

“I can live with that.” Satomi smirked while grabbing the papers and reading everything to make sure it was all in tact and no hidden print. She paused once she came to the last page, completely foreign to her. “What is this?”

“She signed the rights to you away the day you were five. I kept it since, after I told her to give motherhood a chance because her daughter will want her. After two years, she gave up on the idea of being a mother and well, you know the rest. I place that paper with these to not only show you, but to also let those around us know she is  no longer part of the Hayashi family.” Daisuke explained. 

Everything sounded like a dream come true, but as she sat there looking at the one document that her mother signed long ago she couldn’t help but feel a slight sting. Was she truly that unwanted by her own mother? It didn’t make her father stand much in the light either, since he only wanted a child to succeed him. It seemed that both her parents got what they truly wanted, and she wasn’t too sure if she liked that very much. 

Staring at the document, she made sure none of her emotions were readable. The last thing she needed was for her father to lecture her about how a Hayashi should never show emotion. She learned that the day her uncle passed away. And for once, she was glad Kagome was the only one there to share her tears. Maybe this was a new chapter to her life, but it didn’t stop the heart break she was feeling already. 

Placing the papers back on the desk, she looked up to her father and gave a single fake smile. “I’ll sign, but on one condition.”

“What is that?”

“That I no longer have to answer to you, anymore.”

Stunned by the abrupt demand from his daughter, he understood why she asked. “I won’t ask very much from you, but I do expect for you to be successful.”

Nodding, she grabbed the pen and placed the ink ball against the white sheet of paper. “Also, I want Shippo to be able to make his own choices in life. You will have no say over what he does, anymore.” 

“Satomi, this is nonsense. Why would you even ask such a thing?” Daisuke scoffed. 

“Because the last thing I want, if for my little brother to be part of this world that I was forced into. The only thing I ask for that you be there for him like a father you never were to me.” She wished. 

Sighing, Daisuke nodded and looked over to his daughter. “I give my word.” Mentally kicking himself by stating such a thing, but knowing how much it would mean to him and his daughter. “If I could take back everything, I would. I would let you live the childhood you deserved, but what is done is done.”

“Exactly, which is why I ask you treat Shippo with the love and affection he deserves since he does not have a family of his own.” Satomi declared. 

“Very well.” 

Satisfied with the answer, she brought her attention back to the papers and began to sign away. Insuring everything would be done exactly as the contract stated so that her mother would never have the life she dreamed of. Deep down inside, she felt guilt but hatred overcame that feeling as soon as she came to the last sheet of paper once more. 

‘Live long, mother. I wish to only see you suffer.’ She prayed as she set the paper back to her father and rose from her seat. Bowing in respect, she left the study and went to her private chambers. Today she would mourn the fact that she once had a mother. A mother who never loved her. 

 

  **~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

 

Sango looked over to Kagome and Inuyasha who were sitting uncomfortably close together. She would have laughed at the sight, but she understood why they were nervous. They each sat at their regular table in lunch, but today they had two guests: Kikyo and Kagura. 

“So, which one of us will you be taking the Fall dance?” Kagura asked Miroku while sitting on his left. 

Kikyo, sitting on his right, pulled his hand and brought his attention to herself. “Take me, my sweet.”

Kagura scoffed, “As if he would take you. He would take me, of course. I am his first while you are the second.”

“My ladies, please be calm. I have already decided on who I will take to the dance.” Miroku smirked while looking over at his friends. “I have decided to take you both.”

Sango rolled her eyes and looked over to her other two friends. “Want to go somewhere, and leave these three lovebirds alone?”

The other two nodded before Miroku could say anything more. Leaving the pervert alone with the twins, Sango and the others made their way outside to the soccer field’s bleachers. Sitting casually on the upper part, silence surrounding them for a while. Clearing her throat, Sango looked over to Inuyasha. “You alright?”

Shrugging, “I’ll live.” He replied while looking out into the misty fogged field. 

“She was wrong for not even paying a single ounce of attention to you.” Sango stated, disgusted why Miroku would even date two conniving bitches. 

“I’ll be alright, Sango. Sheesh! If Kikyo wants to pretend we never dated once, that’s her fucking problem. Not mine, alright. Now shut it. I don’t want to fucking talk about this anymore.” 

Kagome continued sitting in silence as she listened to her two friends. She looked around while her thoughts continued to flow around her. “It’s strange, seeing Kikyo. It’s almost like looking at a twin I never had before.” She whispered softly. 

The others nodded in agreement and fell into another silent pause. The air around them was no longer tense, but it was around enough to make the weight on their shoulders feel slightly heavy. The entire mood was ruined with Miroku’s shenanigans, but in due time it would fade away. 

“So, have you talked to Satomi lately?” Sango decided to change the topic. 

“Not until that day in the pool room. Since then, I could barely get in touch with her and when I would call she would either ignore it or answer and say she is busy.” Kagome sighed. “I even asked Naraku and Bankotsu if they heard anything, but they kept their mouths shut mostly. And I am too intimidated to ask either Jakotsu or Sesshomaru.” Especially Sesshomaru, she thought as her mind conjured up another image of the yokai prince. 

“You wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with him anyway. The guy is a prick and will always be one.” Inuyasha sneered at the thought of his half-brother’s name being mentioned. “If you asked about his favorite human, he’d insult you and probably make you feel like an ounce of dirt before he even said anything. He is just that way. Pain in the ass.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Kagome mumbled even with the images of Sesshomaru still plaguing her mind. “Do you know why he is like that?”

Scoffing, “Yeah. Since he was little, he was always with his mother or my father in private to receive some reward. If he was mean to me, he got rewarded. If he teased or hurt me, he got rewarded. He probably got a slap on the hand -once- from our dad because he decided to trip me in front of a lot of guests. He also said, ‘Well, a hanyou should not be in the presence of other yokai. Just his breath will taint the air with his filth.’ That fucking asshole.” Inuyasha shook his head trying to hide the hurt in his voice and eyes. 

She didn’t like hearing that her best friend was living in hell, and that his only sense of peace was here at school or with them. “Can’t you move from there? Where is your real mother?”

“Dead.” Inuyasha answered quickly. “I’m stuck in that hell hole of a house. My father is usually out on business, so the bitch is there ruling the household. I still don’t understand why she remains there when my father and her divorced. She’s a greedy selfish bitch like her son.”

“I’m sorry for your mother, I didn’t know.” Kagome replied. 

“It’s fine. She passed when I turned four. All I remember from her was how nice, loving and caring she was. She even treated Sesshomaru nicely, but the prick discarded her like she was dirt.” Inuyasha spat with disgust. “Enough of this. Hey, how do you guys feel about ditching school and going into town?”

“As much as that sounds great, I have to stay here because of the scholarship.” Kagome sighed. “But you two can go ahead. I am going to be staying after school anyway to practice.”

“Suit yourself.” Inuyasha smirked while raising from the bleachers and heading down the steps. 

Sango looked over to her friend and patted her shoulder. “I could stay, if you like?” 

Shaking her head, she lifted up onto her feet and smiled. “No, it’s fine. I actually want to be left alone right now.” 

“Alright. Call me, if you need anything, alright?” Sango smiled while lifting up and following after Inuyasha. 

Watching her friends leave, she decided to sit the rest of her lunch period down on the bleachers. She needed time to think to herself. Everything around her was beginning to get more and more confusing, and she wasn’t sure what the cause of it was this time. 

She did know that the more her cousin avoided talking with her, she was beginning to feel a strain in the relationship. Did she doing something wrong to upset her cousin? She avoided the guys at all costs, unless it was to ask about Satomi which they never answered. But than again, she wasn’t sure if she was just making up an excuse to see Sesshomaru. She knew she shouldn’t but her heart ached every time she saw the prince. 

There was something about him that drew her to him, no matter how many times she tried to fight it. She felt disgusted mostly with the fact she was developing feelings for the ice cold prince. How could she ever like someone who would treat their very own family like dirt? And from what she gathered from some students, Sesshomaru hated humans and hanyous. 

It really made no sense why Satomi was his best friend and right hand and the rest of the gang was human and hanyou. She was actually close to doubting that rumor until she noticed first hand of that cruelty. He was cold, and earned that title fair and square. Something that was not to be proud of - in her opinion. 

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked out into the soccer field. It was lovely outside, even with the mist and fog. The cool air was nice, and it reminded her of the water she would always find herself swimming in when she felt the humid air cool against her skin. It was soothing to her soul, and the vibrant shade of green on the field contrasting with the shady grey of the air, it was almost peaceful until the scent of the air changed it all. The soil of the earth was a quick reminder of why this type of weather will always remain cold and unwanted. 

It was when she lost the one person she looked up to and loved most. The dark shades, scent of mud and water in the air was all a harsh reminded of the darkest day of her life. Deciding to forget about the day, she rose off from the bleachers and headed down towards her next class. 

“Higurashi?” 

Turning at the sound of her name, she noticed the principal -whose name continued to slip her mind- calling for her. Smiling, she bowed in respect. “Afternoon, sensei. Did you need something?”

“Yes dear child. Follow me.” Principal Akiyama smiled while leading the young miko back to the teacher’s office. 

Fear was beginning to creep up her spine, but she fought the strange urge in her belly and focus on something else. Not all students called directly by the principal was always bad, especially in this school. For all she knew, she could be getting a reward, but that seemed highly unlikely. It also didn’t help that she kept feeling a sense of dread about to come up. 

Finally reaching the office, she followed the plump, short man to the guidance counselor’s office and inside she found one empty seat. A since of déjà vu came to mind as she took the seat and waited for them to speak. 

“Miss. Higurashi, I am Nakumaru You. I am your guidance counselor and we brought you in here today because we noticed something a bit odd in your transcripts.” Nakumaru stated while reaching towards the corner of his desk to pull a file with Kagome’s name written on the side. 

Fear once again took place and she was finding it hard to breath. Biting her lower lip, she even felt her throat go dry and her voice gone as she replied to Nakumaru’s statement. “Am I in trouble?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake no!” Akiyama gave a belly-lifting chuckle while turning his attention back to the counselor. “We noticed that with your academic records in Physics were actually outstanding. We decided that it was in the school’s best interest to move you to AP Physics for the rest of the semester which will bring you to Universal Physics for next semester.” 

“That also brings me to my other question.” Nakumaru stated. “I was wondering what you planned on doing besides joining the swimming Olympics. I understand it is a dream goal of yours, but if you were to have an accident - God forbid that never happens - you should also consider other options.” 

Kagome nodded with a smile of understanding. “As much as I love swimming and would enjoy becoming part of the Olympics, I do know there is a possibility where that may not happen. It’s why I want to become a physics engineer if that were to ever happen.”

“That’s actually a very high goal there, Miss. Higurashi and one that I respect quite a lot. May I ask why that field?” Nakumaru asked while he placed the file aside and crossed his fingers together. 

“My father was once a physics engineer and before his accident before I was born, he always taught me some of the skills. I adapted to them more than playing with dolls and make-up when growing up.” Kagome chuckled lightly, trying to swallow the pain in her voice at the memory of her father. “I guess you can say I always wanted to follow the dream my father took.” 

“That is very noble of you, and I am very sure he is proud to hear that from his daughter.” Akiyama smiled. 

“I am sure he would, Akiyama-sensei.” Her voice grim but her smile still bright at the thought. 

“You speak of him as if he is gone?” Nakumaru questioned curiously. 

Sighing, Kagome nodded. “He passed when I was ten, but it’s alright. I know he will be proud of me.” 

“My condolences, well that will be all for today. You begin your new class today, and before I forget to mention it is with the upper classmen. If I am not mistaken, your cousin should also be in the same class as you. Well, that will be enough for today. You have a great day, and continue to do your best.” Nakumaru smiled while Akiyama bowed his head with a smile of his own. 

Leaving the office, the young miko looked at the small sheet of paper that showed her new schedule and her new class. It was times like this that she hated being smart, and rather preferred being known for her blunt smart mouth than her brains. She didn’t like being in a place that was so unknown to her, and haivng to change yet again but to a upper classmen room? Yeah, she was feeling her heart racing at a not so normal pace. 

But on the bright side, at least this class will have her cousin in it, right?

 

  **~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

“I’m telling you that Satomi won’t be in school for another couple days. You know how her father is when major events are coming up.” Naraku mumbled while he kicked his feet up onto his desk and leaned back into his chair. 

His phone in hand, he browsed the media sight for any news that could be interesting before shifting to his unread texts. Ever since his father left him in charge of one of the loan companies, he was swarmed with trying to gather money back from low lives who were foolish enough to borrow money from his father. He hated the job, especially with having to ‘hunt down’ these fools and either beat them or take everything from them. 

It was something he hated most, but he never complained or whined about it. As a matter of fact, he rather be feared for his ‘ruthless’ and ‘evil’ ways, than be known as a nice guy. It just a title he didn’t want since he knew what happened to nice guys, and they never made it to see the light very much. Being this way was easier for him, and he didn’t have to worry about being betrayed by ‘shallow’ people. 

If anyone knew his true intentions, it was his close friends from The Stars and his brother, Miroku. Sadly, him and his brother would  never be as close since their mothers saw differently. At least Miroku decided to live with their father when he reached 14. Naraku’s mother, the demon whore how he like to put it, was one thing he hated most. 

If their father wasn’t around, she’d either try to bed Miroku or Sesshomaru every chance she got. It made him sick, but the bitch could never leave the manor. Another reason why he thought blood oaths were a waste of time. 

Sesshomaru let out a short sigh, enough to release his anger but not enough to show it. All week his Satomi had missed school, and when he knew what was going on he still couldn’t help but feel aggravated by it. He missed his human very much, and he was finding it harder and harder to be around the others and even the remaining student body. 

Everyone annoyed him. 

“I know you aren’t too happy about the news either, but after the major event he won’t be around for another year. You know how her parents are.” Naraku mumbled while browsing the unread texts. Most from obnoxious girls. ‘How do they keep getting my number?’ He thought to himself while trying to browse for one name in particular before deleting them all. 

“What classes do you have after this one?” Sesshomaru asked while reaching for his own phone and looking to see no new messages. Satomi must be busy, he figured. 

“Archery and English.” Naraku stated while placing his phone back into his pocket to look up and see a number of girls whispering and looking back at them. Another reason why he hated school. Girls were obnoxious. ‘At least they will be most desirable than Jak.’ He shuddered at the thought as he remembered not too long ago about being cuffed to the flamboyant male’s bed. 

“Skip them, we will be heading to Satomi’s home after class.” Sesshomaru ordered while he placed his phone away and grabbed his notebook to begin class that would start in a couple minutes. 

“Sounds good to me, only if you agree to sparring once we reach her house. Her family dojo is amazing and spacious, almost as if it was made for yokais and hanyous.” The spider chuckled while sliding his legs off the desk and leaning forward on the surface - watching the time click by slowly. 

Suddenly, both males paused as they caught a familiar scent. One they were not expecting to catch especially on this floor with the upper classmen. Looking towards the door, they noticed the familiar wild hair tie in a braid and grey eyes that matched the same wildness to her. Smirking, Naraku cocked a brow over to his friend to see what he expected. A longing gaze only to be quickly cut short with a hated glare of disgust. 

And the most perfect plot of all, the only empty desk was right in front of him. Now Chemis- no, AP Physics will most certainly be interesting from now on. 

Sesshomaru felt every part of his sense coming to life at the scent of chlorine water and lilacs consumed his mind. He knew that scent from anywhere, and it was also one he loved and loathed. He was sure if they met under different circumstances, he wouldn’t mind getting to know the human girl but with that stubborn mouth of hers he found her unattractive. 

At least, that’s what he kept claiming to himself. Watching the young girl walk into his class, he noticed the nervousness from her and for a short moment he wanted to sooth her but reeled back that thought instantly. There would be no way in hell that he would sooth a creature such as her. A creature with such a nice petite body, nicely tanned skin and a wild spunk to her that called to- shaking his thoughts he let out an almost inaudible growl. He will not be thinking about her like this. 

He was better than that. 

“Oh! You must be Higurashi  Kagome?” The professor smiled. “I am Kurosawa-sensei. Please introduce yourself.” 

Her heart stopped as she felt all eyes lock onto her as the second bell rang to start class. Her tongue tied, her stomach in knots and her legs beginning to shake - she found enough courage to smile and nod. “I am -” Swallowing the lump in her throat, trying to not sound so scared. “Higurashi Kagome.” 

“Perfect, now go have a  seat in front of Taisho-kun.” Kurosawa smiled and pointed over to the silver-haired yokai. 

‘Taisho? No-no-’ Her thoughts screamed as she found the energy to look at the direction he pointed. Fear once again found her and devoured every part of her being as she locked onto those handsome amber eyes. Her heart racing and her mind spinning, she wasn’t even sure of her next moves but she found herself making her way to the man who haunted her mind quite often. 

Naraku watched closely at the two, same as everyone, but what he saw was two lovers in denial of their affections to one another. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and finally caught Kagome’s attention. “Hey Higurashi-san. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he won’t be too much of a jerk.” 

Finding herself leaving those captivating amber eyes, she found herself looking into the mysterious red orbs that reminded her of hell. It didn’t help either with his name being that very definition. “Oh, you are in this class too, Kasai-san?” At least he was Miroku’s brother, who the pervert talked very highly of. 

“Relax, I can smell the nervousness on you and it’s starting to make me nervous.” Naraku chuckled which sadly didn’t help lighten the mood. The spider wasn’t known to have a jolly laugh or smile. Everything about him was dark and mistaken as evil. “It’ll be alright, I promise. Hey, wanna join us after class? We are planning on heading to Satomi’s house.”

Sitting down, she turned around at Naraku’s question while feeling a slight crawl up her spine from the ice prince’s gaze. Smiling, she shook her head. “I would love to, but I can’t.”

“Why?”

Both Naraku and Kagome froze at Sesshomaru’s unexpected tone of words directed to the miko. Swallowing her fear, she finally remembered the jerk who thought himself to be better than everyone. “Why would it matter to you?”

“Is school much more important than seeing if your cousin breaths well?” He accused. 

Naraku threw his head back and shut his eyes while wishing Sesshomaru didn’t just say that. Unlike the others in the group, he understood that Kagome was part of a program to be in this school. Sighing, he finally placed a hand on the prince and looked over to Kagome. “Relax, you won’t get in trouble and I can have Satomi even have your ‘skipping’ be looked away on.” 

“I don’t know.” Kagome was still hesitant while trying to keep her anger calm from the prince. The last thing she needed was to be in another argument with the jerk, especially in her new class. 

“Just trust me, you won’t have to worry about. Besides, it will give you peace of mind on Satomi.” Naraku pushed while keeping his grip on his best friend’s shoulder to calm him. 

“Alright, but only if it’s alright with this guy.” She huffed while turning her gaze over to him. A mistake she found once she locked onto his amber eyes once more. 

All the anger slipped as he found himself getting lost in those grey eyes. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. “It does not matter to me.” 

“Great.” Naraku smirked while letting go of his friend and watching Kagome turn back around in her seat to focus on class. Pulling out his phone secretly, he sent Satomi a text. ‘I think your cousin and dog prince here like each other.’ 

“Alright class! Today we will be splitting up in groups of four, and have already gotten the list. Now I expect everyone to move from their desks to the designated stations. First group, Chiba, Date, Nystrom and Daniels. Second group-” 

The three watched as the names were called and people moved from their desks to the work stations. Kagome swallowed as she wondered who she would be paired with. She hoped no one foreign, since Japanese was her strong suit and other languages not so much. And it was kinda hard to understand most of them, with their accents. 

“Kasai, Taisho, Hayashi and Higurashi, group five. And for group six, Masaki, Konishi, Kikuchi and Marksman. Please go to your designated work stations so we may begin class. This will be your group for the next six weeks.” Kurosawa finished off, turning around to dig into a file cabinet while everyone settled in. 

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagome looked over at each other for a moment before finally complying. Reaching one of the back work stations, they each sat down in an uncomfortable silence. “Don’t do it, dude.” Naraku finally spoke up looking over to his best friend. 

“And why not? I believe she made a mistake.” 

“I don’t. The school tries to keep Kagome and Satomi together as much as possible. No mistake there.” Naraku filled while they looked up to see the teacher handing them each a thick packet. “Besides, I think Satomi will love this anyway since the two kissed and made up.”

“That is absurd. They are cousins!” Sesshomaru huffed, showing very little of emotion behind his words at the outrageous statement from the spider hanyou. 

“It’s called a metaphor.” Naraku chuckled. “And if this is a problem, we will ask Satomi when we go see her after class, alright?”

“Hn.” 

Still in silence, she looked between the two males and finally decided to scoot more towards the nicer of the group. Noticing the strange glare from the prince’s eyes, she ignored it and leaned over to whisper into the spider’s ear. “Why are you so nice to me?”

Chuckling, he looked up to noticed the sense of jealously spurring in his friend’s eyes. Smirking, he leaned back in to get a reaction and whispered back. “I’ll explain later.” 

“Or you can explain yourself now, hanyou.” Sesshomaru demanded. 

Shaking his head, the spider went back to looking at his packet. “Nah, I think I will let you wonder about this one.” 

As class continued on in a unnerving silence, the spider felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out to see Satomi reply. Opening, he smirked and looked up at the prince with a knowing smile. ‘Yeah, I’ve noticed it too, but sadly I think those two will do more harm before they ever realize they like each other.’ 

‘We will be heading to you house after this class. Want to plan something?’ He hit sent. 

‘The Fall Dance. If things go well. If Inuyasha is there, than we will have to do something since she has a soft spot for the hanyou.’ 

‘Talk over it during our spar match?’

‘Sure thing.’ Reading the last message from the girl who stole their hearts with her undying love and care, Naraku closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Maybe today won’t be that bad, if things go to plan.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gets a talk with Satomi about Sesshomaru. Sess has a conversation with a old friend. Everyone meets up over at the Shichiinitai's manor again.

* * *

 

 

The young heiress rested against her futon in a lazy manner as she watched Naraku and Sesshomaru practicing their new fighting styles and weapons. Since Naraku broke Sesshomaru’s prized sword, the prince had it out for the hanyou every time they fought. That was until one day things were very heated and terribly wrong all of a sudden the prince spawned a new sword. It was an interesting day that day, but one everyone never mentioned again. 

Watching the two sparring as usual, the young heiress finally cocked a brow over to her cousin who was mindlessly admiring the two sparring. Smirking, she couldn’t help herself from grinning when she noticed how her cousin would watch every move Sesshomaru made. Every gasp she take when he got hit. It was cute, but not as much as watching her prince showing up. 

‘Oh, if Bankotsu was here. He would so say something right now.’ She inwardly chuckled getting the attention of Kagome. Raising both brows in question, she shifted her eyes over to the two  fighting. “You should watch or you will miss out.” 

“Actually, I am alright. I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Kagome smiled, thanking the gods that her attention was finally torn away from the amber-eyed yokai. ‘I need the distraction anyway.’ She thought to herself. 

Sighing, she looked over to see Sesshomaru and Naraku still fighting, but not so much into it. Glaring at the two, she looked over to her cousin with a smile. “How about we talk somewhere else more private. Since there are EARS listening!” She snorted as she noticed the red tint to Sesshomaru’s elf ears and Naraku’s shamed expression. 

Lifting up from her futon, she led her cousin away from the dojo to one of the many private gardens. Her favorite being the one with the pond filled with koi fish. She loved this place most, since it was the only time she remembered where her father acted like a father. After training they would come here and drink jasmine tea and talk about their matches and laugh about it until they went back to - normal. 

“This place is amazing.” Kagome awed as she walked closer to the pond. “You have an amazing house.” 

“You should see Sesshoamru’s. His is far more beautiful than mine. They even have a private forest for when the Taisho’s want to transform into their true forms and roam around freely.” Satomi chuckled while reaching the end of the pond and sitting down to hang her bare feet into the cool water. 

Kagome smirked with a sigh. “I highly doubt I would ever be worthy enough to visit his home.” 

“You’re probably right. The inu-bitch would probably throw a fit and yell until you were thrown out in the most humiliating way to stepping foot into her home. That bitch.” The heiress drooled with hate as she remembered the first time first met Miyo Taisho. It wasn’t until after she was humiliated that Miyo had a firm knock of sense of who she disrespected. But the shame on her face wasn’t worth it when Satomi realized Sesshomaru was abused for it afterwards. 

“Who is the inu-bitch?” Shaking the heiress out of her thought. “Is she Sesshomaru’s mother?”

“Yeah. That fucking evil bitch should rot in hell for everything.” She mumbled while kicking her foot a bit into the water. 

“Why?”

Finally realizing who she was speaking to, Satomi paused and looked over to Kagome. “Don’t worry about it. If I said anything, Sesshomaru would have my ass for it.” She lightly chuckled off all while bringing her attention back to her broken reflection to the water. It wasn’t her place to put Sesshomaru’s private life on displayed. No one knew the pain he went through except for her and The Stars. 

“Why would he get mad? From what Inuyasha tells me, Sesshomaru and his mother get along  quite well. Both their parents spoil him which is why he is so arrogant and stuff.” Kagome shrugged while kicking her feet alongside her cousin’s. 

“Is that so? Well, I guess think what you want. If you want the truth, why not ask Sesshomaru what really goes on behind those closed doors.” The heiress scoffed with a shake of her head. The gall the damn hanyou had to spread such rumors was unbelievable and part of her wished she could just say what really went on. The only one spoiled between the two brothers was Inuyasha. The punk never had to worry about getting a beating with a healing restriction to boot. 

The miko sat silent, thinking over the hidden meaning behind her cousin’s words. Was it possible that what Inuyasha could have told her was lies? But even if that was so, why would Sesshomaru be such a jerk to his brother while favoring their little sister? Even from what Satomi and Sango have told them, Rin wasn’t Inuyasha’s blood sister but yet he cared for her just the same. Sesshomaru just was cruel and rude to his brother and that was final. 

She had no other reason to believe than those set things. But she couldn’t knock off the feeling that Satomi could be right, and that there could well in fact be more to what meets the eye. It would explain more on why Satomi favored the jerk and resented the hanyou just as much, or it could be that she too was a jerk. People like that did exist, and so far that’s what she saw most from The Stars and the rest of the student body at school than from her friends. 

Of course, she couldn’t put Naraku in with the bunch. Even though he gives off a bad vibe and those haunting red eyes creep her out, he proved to be just a simple kind man so far. But evil comes in many forms, or that’s what her grandfather has always taught her. 

Finally looking over to her cousin, she noticed the turmoil and anger in her hazel eyes. Could it be possible that there was more to Sesshomaru than both her and Inuyasha knew? Could there really be a reason for all the hate and cruel environment towards each brother? Deciding it was best to ask, she tapped Satomi on the shoulder. “I have a feeling he wouldn’t tell me either way.” 

“And what makes you think that?” The heiress scoffed. 

“Because something tells me that he won’t just put his life out there. He’s too prideful for that and wouldn’t want pity or sympathy from anyone.” The miko mumbled withdrawing her hand from her cousin. 

Letting out a short laugh, she nodded with her trademark smirk. “You are probably right. He isn’t the type to be open about anything, and most times I even have to drag out what’s bothering him most times. The only thing I can tell you, and I actually hate repeating myself so listen carefully,” She turned her hazel gaze over to the grey eyed girl. “Don’t assume we are all bad and shallow. There is reason why we are the way we are. Don’t judge us at first glance until you get to truly know us.” 

“You’re right, and I am sorry I was so quick to judge. He just makes it hard to actually believe there is some good in him.” The miko replied back honestly. 

“He has his reasons for it.” 

Together, the two sat by the pond admiring the koi fish and enjoying the gentle breeze that swept around them. The tension between them was still there, awkward and tense but they continued to sit beside each other. Swinging their feet mindlessly in the water, each consumed in their own thoughts, the two found each other completely unaware of the two males looking at them from the entrance. 

It seemed like forever until finally one of them spoke to get the girls’ attention. But Sesshomaru didn’t want the sight to end. Part of him was relieved though when Naraku cleared his throat causing both the women to look over at them, but the other part was pissed. He enjoyed looking at the miko, from her wild hair to her calm aura around her. It was a contradiction he found fascinating and annoying. 

How can someone be so beautiful and delicate but carry a spunk of wildness? And on top of it all, to be such a loud character? He hated things that were loud, even if the person was silent. In fact, there was a reason why he couldn’t be in the same room alone with Jakotsu. The male was a loud character even sitting quietly on a couch and reading a book. 

His voice was like nails scratching a chalkboard and it never surprised him how quick he could get a headache from the flamboyant male. But with this woman, staring right at him - he felt the same thing. All he wanted was for her to turn around and continue on what she was doing, so he could admire and inhale the sight she gave. 

Either way, he wasn’t kidding anyone including himself. The only thing he found hard to turn away from were those grey eyes of hers. How could a human have such beautiful eyes the shade of fog? In fact, he loved the fog or mist, either one was fine by him. He lost himself in the lowered clouds and felt at peace inside himself. Just like he felt right now looking into her eyes. 

Disgusted, he turned away before anyone caught on and walked away. He needed to be away from this particular area, because the longer he was around the annoying girl, the chances were he was going to kill or kiss her. He still hadn’t decided which one. 

Cocking a brow, Naraku looked over to see the prince walking away. ‘So, my theory is correct.’ He wanted to chuckle, but refrained as he made his way over to the girls. Giving a knowing nod to Satomi, who also returned the nod, he finally looked over to Kagome and gave a small smile. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind what?” Kagome suddenly looked over after watching Sesshomaru leave. She found herself once again troubled with wanting to chase after him to screaming how rude he was for ignoring them. Conflicted yet again with her emotions. 

“I am stealing Satomi away. We have a prior engagement.” Naraku smirked while looking over to Satomi. “She has yet to kick my ass, so if you don’t mind I’m taking her now.” The spider chuckled while quickly wrapping Satomi in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder. As he walked away, he finally looked back to still see the miko standing there with a confused expression. “You can join us? If you have the money of course.” 

“You’re wrong for this, Nara-kun.” Satomi whispered while she tried to fight herself off of the spider’s shoulders. 

“Relax, I want to see how she will react.” Naraku teased while delivering a firm slap on Satomi’s ass to keep still. “Stop it, or I will get Bankotsu to spank you.” 

“Jokes on you, Bank isn’t here right now.” Sticking her tongue out at the hanyou, knowing he wouldn’t see, she looked up to see her cousin deciding on what to do. “Kagome, come on, he is only joking.”

“I am not! Stop lying Satomi.” Naraku stated, delivering another slap. “Now, you can join for twenty or stay here for forty bucks. Up to you.”

“Seriously?” It was all that came out as she stared at the odd couple before her. ‘Just go Kagome. Beats being here alone, especially if Sesshomaru comes around.’ Her conscience shaking logic in her brain, but the idea of Sesshomaru coming back made her hopeful. Knowing the spider was joking, she gave a smile and waved them off. “Actually, I think I am ok here. I need to think about something.” 

Both raising a brow at her statement, the spider shrugged. “Suit yourself.” Walking away with a  heiress on his shoulder, he tried sensing where the prince was at the moment. Smirking, “Seems our prince is not too far away. I guess we can start our planning since he won’t be able to hear.” He whispered off to Satomi. 

“Agree, once you let me down.” 

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru found the weaponry room and began to inspect some of the swords that the spider and him shared and left here. It was common for them to leave their belongings here since Satomi’s father wasn’t much of a jerk as the rest of the other parents. If anything, Daisuke Hayashi was one of the laid back parents when it came to this dojo. 

Walking over to his two swords that he adored the most, each born of yokai blood and fangs. They were beautiful and they sang lovingly every time he touched them. It had been a few years since he trained with his most recent sword. If it wasn’t for that heated fight, they would still be able to train with them, but after destroying one of the dojos it was forbidden. 

It didn’t bother him in the slightest, since there wasn’t much reason to sword fight anyway. Releasing Bakusaiga, he caught the familiar scent of the young girl and found himself oddly interested in why she was alone. Suddenly, a familiar presence and voice emerged through the prince. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he last talked to his beast, but for some reason he was here and awake. ‘What is it?’

‘Why must we stray away from the girl?’

Years of no talking, and the girl is what awoken the beast? Wanting to growl and bang his head against the wall for noting down yet another obnoxious thing Kagome had thrown at him, he replied hesitantly. ‘Why are you interested in the girl?’

‘She calls to us.’ 

‘You are delusional.’ The prince scoffed inwardly as he grabbed his Bakusaiga once more. ‘You should go back in dormant since this is all a waste of time.’ 

‘Go to her.’ 

‘Enough of this insolence! We are not stepping anywhere near her.’ Unsheathing his sword, he began to inspect the blade and admire the work once more until he felt a slight sting in his left eye. ‘What is the meaning of this?’

‘Just watch her. Her soul cries for us.’ 

Growling, he pressed the ball of his palm into his eye to stop the pain almost dropping his sword. ‘You are to cease these annoying antics this instant! She will not be ours! She is not for us!’ Sheathing the sword, he placed it back before he had a chance to drop it and made his way out of the weaponry. 

‘Go to her!’ 

Ignoring the pleading cries of his beast, he walked away from what he thought was the opposite direction of the young girl but was wrong. Very wrong. Right in front of him sat the grey eyed girl, lost in the small waves of the pond. ‘She hurts.’ 

‘Why?’ He found himself mindlessly asking his beast as he watched the girl slowly beginning to sniffle and wipe a single tear away. ‘Why is she crying? Must she be so dramatic.’ 

‘You know nothing, do you?’ The beast insulted, while fighting the ice prince to walk closer to the girl. ‘She cries of loss.’ 

Before Sesshomaru could ask, he heard the soft cries the miko fought so hard to control. Stepping closer, he finally heard her calling out to her father. Reaching into the pond, she watched as the waves rippled from her touch and along invited the tears that fell. His heart breaking, not understanding what he was seeing or what emotions were being displayed, he felt the need to comfort her. 

‘Go to her.’ 

‘No, she would not want my comfort.’ He answered honestly. Stepping away, he froze the second his foot made a shuffling noise catching the attention of the miko. Their eyes locking once more, he found himself lost in her gaze and mindlessly walking slowly towards her. 

Swallowing the fear in her throat, she watched as the prince came closer. Vulnerable and a mess, she wanted to look away from him. She didn’t want anyone to see her cry like this. Lifting her hands up to wipe the tears away, trying her best to be calm she felt her breath hitch the second he was a  foot away from her. Looking up at the prince, she found herself scared of what he would do. What he would say. Would he humiliate her for crying? Part of her wanted him to, so she could found a reason to hate him. 

But even with all these thoughts, she felt surprised when she saw his hand hesitantly moving to wipe her tears away. Swallowing, she finally looked up to him and asked in fear of what he might say. “Why are you doing this?” 

“I don’t know.” He answered, withdrawing his hand from her. She was warm and soft, just as he imagined. “Why are you crying?”

“Why do you want to know?” She didn’t mean to sound rude, but she wasn’t going to spill her life history on the table if he was going to make fun of her. 

Shaken by her rudeness, he scoffed but refrained from stepping away. “I’m curious why you would be crying.”

“If you really want to know, I am crying of a memory that will only remain as a memory.” Because no matter how hard I pray, he won’t be coming back. She felt her words breaking in her mind as she thought more of her father. 

Looking down at the girl, he looked around for a moment before finally taking a seat beside her. If she was going to be around all the time, and his beast going ballistic in wondering what the girl is going through, least he can do is get some information. “Crying won’t make new memories. It will only settle on the old ones of the past.” 

Is he talking to me? She was shocked, but mostly shocked with the fact he was giving her advice. The ice prince was giving her advice! He wasn’t being a jerk or anything that she feared he would be. Than her thoughts went back to what Satomi said, could Sesshomaru truly be someone else everyone thought differently of? 

Turning to him, she wiped a tear away and finally asked. “Who are you? Really.” 

Stunned, the prince sat there in silence until he finally replied. “The Ice Prince.” And with those words, he got up from the spot he was sitting and walked away. He’d be damned if anyone knew his past and present, especially the friend of his sworn enemy. He’d rather die than tell her everything so that Inuyasha would know. 

That was the last thing he needed. Pity from complete strangers, and risking not only his little sister but the fool of his half-brother’s life as well. This was best. 

Even if his beast will now be a constant rival. 

 

**~~~~~{ _o8o_ }~~~~~**

 

Tsubaki sat on the bleachers watching his teammates practice before the big game tomorrow. He was glad his coach was kind enough to let him join even if all he could do was watch and give cheers. With his crutches beside him, he looked at the team doing their regular drills. Impressed with the new sport in town, he watched as Shippo and Souta did a few practice passes than moved onto some other drills. 

“Hey, Baki-kun.” 

Turning over to see his brothers Jak and Bank making their way to sit with him, he smiled and waved over at them. “Hey nii-san! Coming to watch practice with me?” 

“No, I came to watch your coach. He’s been eye candy for months now since his recent weight loss.” Jak smirked while sitting beside his little brother and keeping his gaze on the coach, who was oblivious to everything. 

“Anyways, so what brings you here Banii-san?” Tsubaki chuckled while ignoring his other brother’s weird behavior. It didn’t mind the fact that Jak was gay or liked to be dressed in women’s clothing or even sometimes preferred to be call ‘she’, he just didn’t like the awkward positions. Such as this one. 

Bankotsu chuckled and rolled his eyes before looking to his little brother. “You have a doctor appointment in forty minutes, so we came to pick you up.” 

That was one thing Tsubaki loved about his brothers, they never let them do things alone that involved them being a support to each other. Since their mother died, they grew closer together, and always did their best to love and support each other the best they could. They missed their mother greatly, and even though Tsubaki barely remembered much of her, he remembered how sweet she was all the time. 

She smiled at everything, and always loved them unconditionally. For that, they would always be grateful. 

“Alright, but I wanted to see the new guy for a second. Coach and Kohaku are debating having him in offense but from what they can see he would make a good sweeper. They wanted my input on what he could do, since I won’t be able to play for the rest of the season.” Tsubaki sighed longingly, as he continued watching the field. He really missed being on the field. 

“Well, you know Shippo and Kohaku, and I am sure the coach will document on it so they can decide. For now though, we need to get going so you can see the doctor and next your physical therapist. If you want, you can invite them all over later.” Bank suggested while looking over at Jak. Once again, his brother never ceased to amaze him. “Jak, button up! No one wants to see that!” 

“Jealous!” Blowing a raspberry, Jak continued to pop up his chest and cross his legs to reveal more of his thigh from his skirt. “I am going to get this coach’s attention.” 

“We should probably get going.” Bank finally sighed, shaking his head as he got up to help his little brother. “Jak! Come on!” 

“Oh, I can so cum on him.” The flaming male moaned with a bite on his lip as he finally locked eyes on the coach. “He’s so hot! Alright, let’s go!” He happily laughed while he began to skip off towards their private car. 

The other two brothers shuddered for a moment until finally they were able to ignore what just happened. After they reached their car, arrived at the doctors and spent an hour in the physical therapy, they finally arrived home where once again no sign of their father was presence. It would be a good day since none really wanted the man around for anything. After making phone calls for the other guys to come over with the possibility of Satomi and the others, they sat in the living room in silence. 

“Hey, Banii and Jak-nii?” 

“Yeah?” The two elder brothers answered in unison. 

“Do you think mom would be happy even if I couldn’t play for a season?” Tsubaki asked while his eyes kept to the single photo of their mother smiling on the coffee table. 

“Baki-kun.” Jak was the first to speak up. “Mom would love you even if you turned out to be a butt sniffer.” Laughing all together, Jak wrapped his arms around his little brother and sighed. “No matter what you could do, mother would always be proud. She’d always support you.” 

As the three sat in a calm silence, reminiscing of the beautiful mother they once had, the door bell rang followed by a loud ‘Hello!’ after the maid answered. Jumping from the loud greeting, they turned around to see Shippo, Kohaku and Souta walking into the living room. 

“I ordered pizza, and Kohaku ordered egg rolls.” Shippo informed while jumping over the sectional and landing in his spot. The corner of the sectional. 

“And before anything, I vote we all sleep in Tsubaki’s room.” Kohaku smirked while looking over to Jak. “I rather have nice images when waking up instead of having my eyes burn from Jak trying to rape Naraku.” 

“Ha ha! I’ll have you know, nothing went beyond that! Naraku is a tight ass and wouldn’t let me have my fun.” The girlish male huffed. 

As the guest finally settled into their spots on the sectional, they remembered Souta awkwardly standing in the back. Chuckling, Kohaku shifted closer to Shippo and patted the seat next to him. “Come on and don’t’ be weird.” 

Still in awe from even stepping foot into a lovely big house, Souta finally walked over to take the seat beside Kohaku. If luxury got people this, he’d be very happy indeed. “Nice place.” He finally spilled, trying to sit properly in respect. 

“Relax kid. No use in being formal here. Just kick up and relax.” Bank suggested while lifting up to bring the coffer table closer to prop his little brother’s foot on with pillows. Sitting back down, he finally took the liberty to introduce everyone to the new guy. “I’m Bankotsu, this is Tsubaki and that’s our old brother Jakotsu. You know Shippo and Kohaku, and you will soon meet a few other new people as well.” 

“Alright.” The small kid smiled while giving a short bow to the head to the two older brothers. “Who are the other guests, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Your cousin Satomi, and two of our friends Naraku and Sesshomaru.” Bank answered. “Oh, and I think your sister is with them as well.” 

“Well, that’s surprising.” Souta smirked while looking back over to Tsubaki. “How is your ankle coming along?”

“It’s coming, but speaking of which I wanted to ask you guys what the plan was.” Tsubaki finally spoke while leaning forward. 

Kohaku nodded and looked over to his childhood friend. “Well, we decided to go ahead and have Souta as offense. It works best for him, and we decided to have someone else be sweeper for now.” 

Nodding in understanding, Tsubaki looked over to Souta. “You liking it so far?”

“Yeah, it’s really amazing. I love it.” 

“He loves it most when he knocks out the coach with a soccer ball.” Shippo chuckled while looking over at the blushing Souta. “It’s alright Souta, we know your do it accidentally on purpose.”

“As long as you don’t mess up his face too bad, or that body of his-” Pausing, Jak looked up than finally finished. “Actually don’t abuse him anymore, until I am done with him.” 

Leaning forward, Tsubaki smiled and whispered loudly. “Just ignore him, he’s always this oddly weird yet disturbingly entertaining.” 

“Bank! Tsubaki is talking shit!” Jak gasped while grabbing his little brother into a headlock. Looking over to the new kid, he glared. “Say something, and you will be next.” 

“Something?” Souta chuckled. 

“Run little man. Run.” Bank chuckled. Watching as the his elder brother jumped from his seat to chase after the new kid, he felt his phone buzzing in his pants. Grabbing it, he noticed it was a message from Sesshomaru. 

‘I am going to get Rin, and if possible please have the annoying female related to our beautiful Satomi locked away from me. Understood?’ 

Rolling his eyes, he placed the phone back into his pocket ignoring the other two buzzes he knew belonged  to Sesshomaru’s impatience. Maybe tonight will be filled with fun or  not. Either way, it would be entertaining.


End file.
